Sunshine and Roses
by HappyTrottingElf
Summary: A sequel to my previous story Fire and Flame. Set 12 years later, have Ballykissangel's most infamous couple found their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note – I didn't really watch series 4 onwards so although I've borrowed some of the newer characters I apologise if they don't ring true. I've also rewritten history slightly as Ambrose is alive and well and happily married to Niamh with 2 sons. Brian is also still alive and kicking and Padraig never moved to England. I think that's about it!_

September 2010

Niamh stepped outside the front door of the guard house and smiled. It was another sunny day, she'd managed to get the two boys off to school in a relatively trouble free fashion and once she'd finished her lunchtime shift at the pub she had some free time until the boys got home. She closed the door behind her and wandered across the road to the pub, letting herself in.

Instead of the peace and quiet she was expecting before opening up to the punters she was greeted by a cacophony of noise. There were crashes from above and she could hear the raised voices of Oonagh and Paul Dooley. Niamh retreated back to the door thinking it was probably best if she came back later but realised she was too late when Paul appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ah Niamh, just who I wanted to see. Listen, Oonagh and I are off on a bit of a holiday for a few days. We're just going to shut the pub up so you might as well go on home."

"What do you mean you're shutting the pub? If you're away I'm sure Orla and I can cover."

Paul proceeded down the stairs and Niamh followed him into the kitchen where he began stuffing things into the bag he was carrying. "No time, no time," he said hurriedly while continuing to pop things into the bag.

Oonagh suddenly appeared in the doorway. It was obvious to Niamh that she'd been crying. "What about the kids? What do we tell them?" She asked miserably.

"The kids are all grownup now. Dermot's got his own family to worry about for god sake."

"But they were going to visit next month." Her voice trailed off as she realised Niamh was standing in the kitchen.

"Niamh didn't see you there, sorry about this. We're in a bit of a mess this morning," she said, surreptitiously wiping her eyes.

"That's okay. Are you alright?" Niamh asked with concern.

"She's fine, fine," replied Paul, wrapping his arm round Niamh's shoulders and guiding her towards the door. "We're just running a bit late getting away, you know, on the holiday."

Before Niamh knew what was happening she was standing on the street again and the pub door had been closed behind her.

"You alright there Niamh?" The cry came from Siobhan who was standing on the steps of Kathleen's shop. Niamh crossed the road to join her.

"I'm fine Siobhan but I'm not sure Oonagh and Paul are."

As if on cue the pub door was flung open and the couple appeared, carrying a multitude of bags between them. They threw them in the back of the car, climbed in and drove away without looking back.

"Is it just me or was that a bit odd?" asked Siobhan. "Actually never mind, this is Ballyk after all."

Kathleen bustled over at that point. "Was that the Dooleys leaving?"

"Eh yes," said Niamh distractedly.

"Hmm, high tailing it out of town no doubt." Kathleen nodded sagely. "I have it on good authority that he's up to his old tricks again." She tapped her nose and gave them both a knowing look.

"Poor Oonagh," remarked Siobhan. She glanced at the pub with concern then looked at her watch. "Must go, I'll talk to you later Niamh."

Niamh nodded and followed Kathleen into the shop wondering how the shopkeeper got her information. She had to reluctantly admit that she seemed right on the money this time. But Kathleen was in no mood to disclose her sources, instead she said, "That'll put your friend in England in a bit of a difficult position will it not." She looked like she had a bad smell under her nose as she spoke. "She does still own the place, doesn't she?" She continued with distaste.

"Yes Kathleen she does. I'm not sure what they'll do." She took a bit of perverse pleasure in seeing Kathleen flinch slightly at the word 'they'.

"You'll let me know if you speak to her about it, what happens to one business affects us all."

"I need to go," Niamh said hurriedly, no longer wanting to be part of this conversation. She left the shop quickly and headed for home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three days later Ambrose peered out of their bedroom window at the pub. "I hope someone takes over that place soon. I heard it's his creditors he's on the run from amongst other things. It could take ages to sort out. It's not good to have a building lie empty too long."

"It's also putting a crimp on everyone's social lives," Niamh observed wryly.

"Your Dad couldn't be persuaded could he?"

"He's retired Ambrose," she admonished, "So don't you go suggesting it to him."

"No probably best not. Well something needs to happen soon before it gives people ideas."

"What sort of ideas?"

"Criminal ones," he said darkly.

"Ambrose," Niamh gave him a withering look.

"Don't suppose you've heard anything from Assumpta about it?" he asked in a distracted manner.

Niamh frowned, why did everyone keep asking her that? She and Assumpta had been close once upon a time but since she'd left Ballykissangel their friendship had been reduced to exchanging Christmas cards, gifts for the kids' birthdays and the occasional email. That was the full extent of their relationship now.

"She wouldn't tell me, they'd tell Siobhan, Brendan or Michael or even Padraig, if there was anything to tell," she said glumly.

Hearing his wife's tone he turned away from the window. "Come on luv, you're still friends."

"We've never gone over to visit them have we? Brendan and Siobhan take Ashling over nearly every summer. Michael and his wife have been a couple of times. Padraig went over the other year too."

"So?"

"Well we've never been invited."

"Have you ever said to them that you'd like to visit? Maybe they thought we wouldn't come."

"It's because we were the only ones who didn't support them."

"Luv, that was years ago and we did, we had that party up on the hill remember?"

"Yeah but that was days after it all happened and I'd argued with both of them. Siobhan, Brendan, Padraig, Michael, they all supported them when they needed it most. All I did was shout," she said dejectedly.

"Well she was running off with the priest, it was a bit of a shock."

"You didn't think it was that much of a shock and neither did anyone else for that matter."

"Well I'm trained to observe and read people. And I think it did come as a shock, remember that article in the paper?"

"It wasn't a shock to anyone who mattered."

"It was all so long ago and who really wants to visit the Lake District anyway? It's just like Ireland I've heard."

"I do."

"So call Assumpta and have a chat with her."

"Maybe."

"Come to bed luv it's late."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The phone rang at the same time as the doorbell went in Brendan's house.

"Ashling that'll be your mum can you get it?" He called as he reached for the phone.

"Okay," she said sauntering passed. She was a sturdy, good natured 12 year old with red hair. She wandered to the door to let her mum in. It had become something of a ritual that she came straight to her Dad's after school 3 days a week and her mum joined them once she'd completed her rounds. Some of her friends thought it was weird that her parents got on so well but weren't married or even living together. Ashling didn't mind, it meant she got two bedrooms.

She opened the door and Siobhan greeted her daughter. "Hello luv, how was school?"

"Fine. Aileen Connulty invited me to her house on Friday night."

"Which one's she? No wait, tell me over dinner. What's your Dad cooking tonight?"

"Shepherd's pie I think and Aileen's the one who lives in the big house just outside Ballymeade."

"Oh is that so?"

Siobhan listened to her daughter's chatter as she took her boots and coat off. She walked into the kitchen just as Brendan was hanging up the phone. He looked disconcerted.

"Everything alright there Brendan?"

"I'm not sure. That was Assumpta, she's moving back to Ballyk."

"What, really? For good?"

"I'm not sure, but for the moment and soon to."

"What's brought this on?"

"Well it seems we were right about the Dooley's leaving before the lease expired. Apparently they're now several months behind in payments. Assumpta kept letting it slide because they sounded desperate but now they've disappeared and can't be traced. Looks like Assumpta won't see that money now and the pub is sitting there empty losing more money. The market's not great so they're not sure how long it would take to find someone else to take over the lease so she's decided just to come over and manage it herself."

"Well that's grand, isn't it? It's about time they came back."

"That's just it; I don't think _they _are coming back."

"But you just said."

"No, Assumpta said she was coming back but she got a bit funny when I asked about Peter. She said he wasn't coming."

"Maybe she's only coming back for the short term and he and the kids are staying back in England."

"Nope the kids are coming too, she asked me to sort out places at the school for them."

"Well that sounds like she's planning on staying for a while at least, why ever wouldn't Peter come?"

"I don't know but she bit my head off when I asked her that."

"You don't think they're having problems do you? They both seemed pretty happy last time I spoke to either of them."

Brendan shrugged, "I suppose you can never tell. Something is definitely not right though." He looked thoughtful, "Oh and she doesn't want anyone to know she's coming. She made me promise I'm allowed to tell you and that's it. She seems to think that'll keep the whole thing more low-key."

Siobhan frowned. "I doubt it'll stay low-key for long. I know it's been years but Peter and Assumpta are still the biggest scandal to happen to this town."

"Even managed to eclipse us," he smiled nodding at Ashling who was sitting through in the living room watching TV.

"And for that I will be forever grateful," laughed Siobhan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you looking at? Come to bed luv," Ambrose pleaded.

"You were staring out of the window the other night. Why is it okay for you to do it and not me?" Niamh snapped.

"I was looking at an empty building from a Guard's point of view, you're obsessing."

"How am I obsessing?" she asked dismissively.

"You're thinking about Assumpta."

Niamh said nothing so he continued. "People grow apart luv, happens all the time."

"Yeah maybe," she said reluctantly and began to move away from the window when something outside caught her eye. A car had pulled up outside the pub with British registration plates.

"Bit late for tourists. I hope they don't expect to find accommodation," she muttered.

As she watched a woman got out the car. Niamh couldn't make her out at first in the dark but then she moved under the glow of a street light and Niamh gasped. It couldn't be. It was her mind playing tricks on her because of everything she'd been thinking about the last couple of days. The woman opened the rear car door and crouched down to talk to someone inside. Then the front passenger door opened and a boy, who looked to be two or three years younger than Kieran got out. He was quite tall for his age and had a thick shock of dark hair. He yawned and looked about him as the woman moved to the boot and opened it. A black Labrador jumped out and she gestured to the boy who wandered sleepily towards her and took the dog's lead. She ruffled his hair affectionately and moved back to resume speaking to someone in the back seat. After a few moments she helped a sleepy looking girl of out of the car. She knelt to do up the girl's coat and Niamh saw the girl, who looked about seven, had dark blonde hair and looked like she was asleep on her feet. The woman put an arm round her and steered her onto the pavement where the boy was already sitting on the bench waiting with the dog. The girl flopped down onto the bench and the woman opened the other rear door and after a minute lifted out another girl of about three. She was fast asleep and her head lolled on the woman's shoulder. Niamh could see this third child had chestnut brown hair. She glanced again at the two children on the bench who both looked very like their father. She was in no doubt who the woman was now. Assumpta had enclosed a photo of all the kids in her card last Christmas; Sam, Abigail and the youngest, Molly. Niamh even recognised the dog, Brody.

"Ambrose, it's Assumpta."

"What?" he asked wearily.

"Assumpta, she's outside with the kids."

"It's midnight Niamh what would she be doing outside? And anyway, they live in England," he said with exasperation.

"Well they're not in England now." Niamh let the curtain fall back and headed to the door.

"Where are you going," Ambrose asked, while peering out the window.

"To say hello of course."

Niamh rushed out the door and across the road.

"Assumpta?"

Assumpta who was busy looking through the roof rack and pulling out various bags looked up and smiled at her. "Hi Niamh."

Niamh spluttered slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"The pub needed someone to run it and no one else is very interested so I decided to do it myself."

Niamh couldn't believe how calm Assumpta was being. "What, just like that?"

Assumpta frowned. "Niamh, it's late and I need to get the kids into bed, can we talk tomorrow?"

Niamh looked over at the three sleepy children on the bench and felt guilty. "Yeah, of course. I'll give you a hand in."

Assumpta looked grateful. "Thanks." She scooped the youngest girl, who was fast asleep on the bench, into her arms and fumbled to unlock the door.

"Here let me." Niamh unlocked the door, picked up the bags that Assumpta had put down on the pavement and held the door open.

"Come on you two. This is my old friend Niamh but you can meet her properly tomorrow. Right now I want teeth brushed and pyjamas on."

They made their way upstairs and Assumpta peered into rooms with a curious and somewhat wistful expression on her face. Luckily the Dooleys had kept the rooms as private living quarters rather than renting them out, even after their kids had left home. In fact Dermot and Grainne's bedrooms didn't look like they'd changed at all since they were teenagers. Assumpta efficiently sorted out whose bag was whose and helped Sophie get ready for bed whilst keeping an eye on the other two, who looked dead on their feet. Niamh tried to help but she felt awkward. She'd never met the kids before, although she'd sent birthday and Christmas presents every year. She was also wondering where Peter was but decided Assumpta was right and this wasn't the time. Soon all the kids were in bed and the dog was settled in the kitchen. Assumpta followed Niamh to the front door.

"Thanks for your help Niamh. You should be getting home, won't Ambrose be wondering where you are?"

"Ambrose knows where I am." She stared at Assumpta. She really hadn't changed. Her hair was longer and a slightly darker shade than Niamh remembered and although she was older looking, she was no less beautiful but she looked tired. Dark circles stood out under eyes and there was an air of defeat about her that Niamh did not associate with the Assumpta she knew. Fury, yes, passion, yes, defiance and stubborn independence, definitely, but not this quiet melancholy.

"Is everything okay Assumpta?"

"Fine Niamh, I'm just tired, it's been a long drive, and a long day."

Niamh felt instantly guilty realising that Assumpta must have driven from the Lakes to Holyhead then caught a ferry to Dublin and driven down from Dublin all whilst trying to entertain and watch three kids. "Of course, I'm sorry. I'll come over tomorrow morning, we can chat then?"

"That would be great," Assumpta said gently. "Night Niamh, and thanks again."

Niamh smiled, "Sure, what are friends for." She paused feeling suddenly awkward, "I mean I know we haven't been close recently but I'm really glad you're back. I missed you."

Assumpta studied her for a second then shook her head saying, in a heartfelt voice, "I've been a really bad friend. I know we kept in touch but it wasn't the same as before and I never really made the effort, I'm sorry."

Niamh swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. "It was my fault I should have supported you more when everything happened." She trailed off not wanting to dredge the past up. "Oh come here you." She pulled Assumpta into a hug. Assumpta hugged her back fiercely and Niamh sensed there was something more going on. She pulled back to look at her old friend.

"Are you okay? I mean, where's Peter why isn't he here?"

Assumpta gave a mirthless laugh and said, "Oh you know Peter. Anyway it's late, I'll see you tomorrow Niamh."

Niamh nodded realising she wasn't going to get answers out of Assumpta tonight. "Night then, see you tomorrow."

She turned and crossed the street to her own front door. She did know Peter, or at least she had done years ago and she would have expected him to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

Assumpta screwed her eyes up against the morning sun which was streaming in through the thin curtains. She rolled over to snuggle up to Peter and bury her head into his side, only the space next to her was empty. She was fully awake now. She turned over onto her back, stared up at the ceiling and willed herself not to cry.

She could hear the sound of the TV coming from the living room which meant the kids were up and watching morning TV even though they'd been told not to do this. She smiled begrudgingly, you had to hand it to them; a new house and they'd already figured out there was satellite TV and how to work it. Hopefully they'd show her later.

She looked round her bedroom. The Dooley's had changed the decor and furniture but she could picture what it looked like before the fire. She suddenly remembered that night so clearly, though she hadn't thought about it in a long time. She remembered she'd woken up that night after dreaming about Peter, just in time to realise that there was a fire downstairs. Then he'd charged into the pub to save her and their life together had started. Well he wouldn't be charging in to save her today. Tears threatened again and she took a calming breath, she had to get up and see to the kids, she was determined that they wouldn't know there was anything wrong. She sighed. She suspected Sam already knew, he was far too intuitive for his own good, much like his father. A small sob escaped and she swiped her hand across her eyes and got up to take a shower and bury herself in the kids and work. She could not afford to lose it, especially now she was back in Ballykissangel.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

She was in the kitchen making the kids breakfast when Niamh appeared.

"Morning, I can come back if this isn't a good time. I thought maybe you could use a hand in the pub today," she said tentatively.

Assumpta smiled, "That would be great, it's been a while!"

Niamh relaxed at the welcome and busied herself behind the bar.

"So what's it like being back?" Niamh asked curiously.

"Honestly, it's a bit odd."

"You'll settle back in soon. It'll probably be easier for you than it will be for Peter." She looked cautiously up at Assumpta to gauge her reaction but Assumpta merely mumbled something and began clattering about at the coffee machine.

Niamh frowned and tried again. "So why isn't Peter," but she was interrupted by Assumpta banging the top of the machine and turning to Niamh with a triumphant smile. "Something's don't change eh?" she gestured at the machine which was now working.

Niamh gave a confused nod and was about to repeat her question when Assumpta said "Mind you I don't think much has changed at the school either. Well apart from Brendan being head now. He got the kids enrolled for me so they all start tomorrow. Sam should be in the same class as Dylan shouldn't he?" She asked, referring to the Egan's youngest son.

"Yeah and they'll have Brendan teaching them so at least it'll be a familiar face for him," conceded Niamh.

Assumpta carried on an almost constant stream of conversation the whole morning asking Niamh so many questions about the residents of Ballyk that she didn't have a chance to learn about Peter and Assumpta's life in England or, crucially, where Peter was.

Brendan was the first customer of the day, appearing shortly before lunchtime.

"Assumpta!" He cried after walking in the door.

"How're you Brendan," she greeted him before being swept up in a big hug. She pulled back grinning as he said, "It's good to finally have a decent barmaid behind the bar."

"Oi!" Niamh exclaimed.

"Ah don't mind him Niamh I bet he says that to all of us."

"Just you two," he smiled patting Niamh's hand. "Now where are the miscreants?"

He didn't have to look very far before cries of "Uncle Brendan!" accompanied the three Clifford kids tumbling through the kitchen door. He hugged each of them in turn as another group of kids came clattering through the front door of the pub.

"Assumpta!" Ashling squealed as she came through the door.

The pair hugged and Assumpta and her kids were quickly introduced to Kieran and Dylan Egan and Lucy and Malachy Docherty, the eight year old daughter and six year old son of Donal and his wife Briana.

"Can we show them the swing?" cried Dylan in excitement.

"If it's okay with their Mum." Niamh looked at Assumpta saying, "It's the swing down on the banks of the Angel."

"God is that still there?" Assumpta spluttered, remembering her and Niamh playing on it when they were young.

"Yeah but don't worry it's not the same swing, just in the same spot. Padraig put up a new rope last year for them."

"Please can we go Mummy?" Abby pleaded.

Assumpta looked at her daughter's hopeful eyes and then at her son who was giving his best puppy dog expression. She laughed, "I thought you were both going to help me with the unpacking?" She gestured at some boxes in a corner that the removal company had delivered that morning.

"We'll definitely help when we come back," Sam said earnestly.

"Definitely," Abby echoed.

"Please?" Lucy Docherty piped up.

"Alright, alright," she said in mock exasperation. "But be careful, you stay together and be back in an hour for lunch," she said smiling as the kids all tried to pile out the door at the same time, shouting their goodbyes.

"Oi where do you think you're going?" Assumpta caught Molly's hand. The three year old grinned up at her saying, "To play?" in a hopeful tone of voice. Assumpta laughed at the angelic expression on her youngest daughter's face and said, "But I need your help here, so can you start by sitting at the kitchen table and drawing a picture of Brody for me?"

Molly seemed to consider this for a moment and eventually nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Niamh looked on impressed. "I'm not sure either of mine would've given in so easily without a fight."

"Well it would have been a different matter if it was Abby," Assumpta laughed.

"Assumpta got lucky in that only one of her kids seems to have her nature," Brendan chipped in.

Assumpta protested but was ignored.

"Abby?" Niamh clarified.

"Yup she's headstrong, independent and knows her own mind, just like her mother. She's going to be a nightmare to teach," he said with a twinkle.

"Well at least you had a dry run with me," retorted Assumpta.

"True and Abby's not nearly as bad."

Assumpta threw a dishcloth at him.

"So is Sam more like Peter by nature? He certainly looks like him, except he's got your colouring." Niamh said, thinking of the boy's dark hair and eyes.

"Mm hmm," Brendan agreed through a slurp of his pint before Assumpta had a chance to reply, "he's quiet, thoughtful and has his mother wrapped round his little finger."

"He does not," scoffed Assumpta.

"Ach he does, but it's fine because Abby just has to look at Peter with her gorgeous green eyes and he'll agree to just about anything."

Niamh smiled as she could very well picture Peter in this situation. It was funny how Sam had gotten Peter's nature and looks but with Assumpta's unruly dark curls and Abby the other way round with her blonde hair and green eyes. Molly seemed to be a mixture of the two with chestnut brown hair, bluey green eyes and an angelic expression. She voiced this thought out loud.

Brendan laughed, "The question is whose innocent expression is it? Assumpta use to try that one on me all the time when she was young and I think we've all been on the receiving end of Peter's 'butter wouldn't melt' look."

Assumpta looked fondly through the kitchen door at her daughter and said quietly, "It's definitely Peter's." She looked lost in thought for a few moments before avoiding the eyes of Brendan and Niamh and going to join Molly in the kitchen.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A short time later Orla arrived to meet the new landlady.

"I wasn't sure if I was needed, everything's been a bit up in the air since Oonagh and Paul took off, you know. I heard a rumour that the old landlady was back in town so I thought I'd come and introduce myself, see if you could still use me." She explained to Assumpta after Niamh had made the introductions.

"I think between trying to run this place and looking after three kids I could use all the help I can get," smiled Assumpta. "You couldn't start now and help with lunches could you?"

"Yeah, no problem," Orla replied, rolling up her sleeves and going into the kitchen to make a start.

"That's great, thanks," Assumpta called.

Siobhan, Padraig and Michael were the first punters in for lunch and all greeted Assumpta with hugs after Padraig and Michael got over the shock of seeing her standing back behind the bar again. Molly kissed them all shyly. After all the welcomes were over Padraig asked, "So when's that husband of yours getting here?"

"Am I not enough?" Assumpta asked light-heartedly but Niamh, who'd come through from the kitchen where she'd been helping Orla, saw through the facade.

Apparently Brendan did too because he hastily said, "It's more than enough. The three best barmaids I've ever known are waiting on me so life is perfect again!" He made a face at Padraig when Assumpta wasn't looking.

"Oh hear that, there's three of us now Assumpta," Niamh said.

"Fickle isn't he," laughed Assumpta.

There was a commotion at the door as all the kids piled in and the two older Cliffords greeted the regulars. Slowly the kids dispersed; the Dochertys went home, Kieran and Dylan were sent across the road to get lunch from Ambrose, Ashling was sitting at the bar between her parents and Sam and Abby had gone into the kitchen to have lunch with their sister.

Orla came through from the kitchen to help Assumpta at the bar and Assumpta struck up a conversation with her.

"How long have you lived in Ballyk?"

"God about eleven years now. I'm from Cork originally. What about yourself you own Fitzgeralds and just leased it to the Dooleys right?"

"That's right."

"So you're originally from here?"

"Born and bred," smiled Assumpta. "What brought you to these parts?"

"My brother is the curate. I was foot loose and fancy-free in those days and here seemed like as good a place as any to come and live for a while."

"But you never left? Is your brother still curate?" Assumpta asked curiously.

"Yes he is, longest they've had here for a while so I'm told, think they had a problem hanging onto them before Aiden." Someone, possibly Padraig, seemed to have developed a bad cough in the background but Orla didn't seem to notice. "Aiden's not the only reason I stayed around I also got married and had kids and it's a pretty nice place to bring up children."

"Yeah it is," Assumpta agreed. "How many have you got?"

"Two girls Roisin and Caitlin, they're 4 and 1."

"Fun age."

"Fun but hard work," Orla agreed.

"So did you marry someone from Ballyk then?"

"I met him here, but Connor's not from these parts either, just moved here like me. He left for a while, tried to make his fortune in Spain," Orla rolled her eyes, "but he came back and finally, after many years of will we, won't we stuff, we tied the knot. What about you, did you meet a handsome English man?"

Assumpta avoided the eyes of all the regulars now who had abandoned their own conversations and were listening intently. "Yes I did but I met him here and then we moved to England."

"It's quite a similar story to yours Orla," Brendan added helpfully. "Lots of will they, won't they moments." Padraig snorted and Assumpta glared at them both.

Brendan ignored her glare and simply said, "Another pint please Assumpta."

"So do think you're back permanently or will you find someone else to take on the lease? Where was it you were living before?" Orla asked.

"The Lake District and I'm not sure yet," Assumpta replied as she pulled Brendan a pint.

"The Lake District, I've heard it's beautiful there, must be hard to leave."

"It's beautiful here," butted in Brendan.

"Well sure but emigrating with three young kids, that's quite an undertaking," Orla continued.

"How's it emigrating, she use to live here," Niamh pointed out.

"It's just a home coming," said Siobhan softly.

"Ha, you try a long car journey with three kids, might as well have been emigrating to Australia," Assumpta exclaimed.

"So will your husband be joining you soon?" Orla asked.

Assumpta, who'd been getting Brendan's change, froze slightly. "We're not sure yet," she said hurriedly. "Will you two manage without me while I see to the kids?" She disappeared into the kitchen without waiting to hear their answer.

"Did I just put my foot in it?" Orla asked with concern.

"I've no idea what's going on," Niamh said, "Do you know?" She turned to Brendan.

Brendan shook his head. "I knew she was coming back but she won't say anything about Peter."

"Maybe his work is keeping him away," Padraig pondered.

"Who does he work for again?" Niamh asked.

"A children's charity," said Michael, "and that doesn't explain why she won't just say that."

"Maybe they're in trouble?" Padraig said.

"Well if their marriage is in trouble what hope is there for the rest of us?" Michael remarked.

"Sometimes couples just need a break from each other," said Orla.

"Peter wouldn't let her come back here on her own surely," said Siobhan.

"This is Assumpta we're talking about, maybe she didn't give him any choice in the matter," Padraig conjectured.

"He would still come after her," Michael said. Brendan nodded in agreement.

"Unless he doesn't know?" Niamh voiced what she'd been wondering all day.

"Should we call him?" Siobhan wondered.

"I tried yesterday, there's no answer," Brendan replied.

"We'll just have to wait until Assumpta's ready to say something then," Michael finally said.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Niamh sat down next to Ambrose after dinner that night. Assumpta had persuaded her that she could manage by herself since Orla was coming back to do the evening shift, allowing Assumpta to spend some time with the kids and get them all to bed.

She'd had a good day. It was lovely having Assumpta back and she hoped they might be on their way to becoming close friends again but she was worried about her and it bothered her that she didn't seem to be willing to confide in anyone. She voiced her concerns to Ambrose but he merely said that Assumpta seemed fine when he saw her.

Niamh gave an exasperated sigh. "You only popped your head round the door for 5 minutes to say hello and Assumpta's always been good at putting on a front."

"It is odd that Peter isn't here and that she won't talk about him," Ambrose conceded.

"Do you think he refused to come after everything that happened?" she wondered.

Ambrose considered this for a moment. "Sure it doesn't sound like Peter, does it?"

"No I suppose not. There's something not right though."

The kids had happily spent the day playing but Niamh had overheard Molly asking when she'd see Daddy. Assumpta had looked momentarily upset before composing herself, giving the girl a hug and saying, "Daddy's not here, remember what we talked about?" Molly nodded solemnly. Assumpta had smiled sadly, kissed her and said, "Why don't you go and find a game you want to play and ask Abby and Sam to play with you."

Niamh related this story to Ambrose. He listened then kissed her and said, "I'm sure it'll be fine, there's probably a good explanation."

"Maybe, I hope they're okay." She snuggled up next to Ambrose and he kissed her again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Assumpta flopped into one of the comfy chairs next to the fire after closing time. She was exhausted after spending what felt like her entire day deflecting questions about Peter's whereabouts but what was she suppose to do? She couldn't tell them the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Assumpta lay in bed the next morning hoping to hear the kids stirring which would give her a reason to get up and something to focus on, but instead there was silence and she was left with her own thoughts.

She'd had a nightmare about Peter in the early hours and had tossed and turned for the rest of the night. She stared up at the ceiling as tears trickled down her face. It reminded her of her previous life in Ballykissangel, she'd spent a lot of time shedding tears privately over Peter. She thought she'd left that all behind.

She heard a door close, the creak of floorboards and the living room door being opened. She hurriedly brushed the tears away and tried to compose her features into a cheerful expression before going to greet her children.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brendan sat at the bar staring into his pint wondering how to tackle this. He glanced up at Assumpta. She was wiping the bar. In fact she'd been cleaning that same spot for twenty minutes now. The only other thing he'd seen her do was check her mobile and mutter about the lack of signal.

"Assumpta," he said tentatively. She didn't appear to hear him but carried on wiping the bar and staring into space.

"Assumpta," he tried again. She looked up, startled. Before Brendan could think about how to begin the bar door opened and Father Mac and Father Aiden stepped in. Brendan inwardly groaned, this clearly wasn't the time.

Assumpta eyed them warily but there wasn't the same fire and fight about her that Brendan expected, it was worrying. Siobhan and Padraig shifted slightly on either side of him and he knew they were also expecting fireworks during this first meeting.

Father Mac stood at the bar and drew himself up. Although he was getting on in years and was semi-retired as parish priest he'd lost none of his fight, determination or sarcasm.

"Mrs Clifford I heard a rumour you had returned to the fold but I refused to believe it until I'd seen you with my own eyes. I presume you are now Mrs Clifford or is it still Fitzgerald or even McGarvey?" He scrutinised Assumpta.

Assumpta didn't flinch from his gaze but met it with an inscrutable one of her own. She turned to Aiden and said, "Since Father Mac doesn't look like he's going to introduce us I suppose I better." She stuck her hand out saying," Assumpta Clifford."

Aiden, who'd been looking taken aback at this exchange, hastily shook Assumpta's hand mumbling "Aiden O'Connell, pleased to meet you."

"I didn't think you'd be interested in an introduction to the local curate," Father Mac said witheringly.

Assumpta's eyes flashed. "Well over the years I've realised that you can't tar all priests with the same brush."

Father Mac raised his eyebrows muttering, "I just bet you did."

Assumpta was about to retort when Aiden interrupted. "Clifford that's not a very Irish name, does seem familiar though, would I have met your husband?"

"You'll have seen the name in the church books and documents years ago when you first came to Ballykissangel. Mr Clifford was your predecessor." Father Mac's voice could have cut glass.

Aiden looked momentarily confused then simply said "Oh," as realisation dawned. He hastily looked down avoiding Assumpta's sharp look.

Assumpta slammed a glass down on the bar and narrowed her eyes at Father Mac. "What can I get you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Just two teas I think," he replied ignoring Assumpta's seething anger. "Where is your husband? I hear he's not back in Ballyk, joining you later is he?"

"I thought gossiping would have been beneath you Father," she said in an icy tone.

"I merely ask."

Brendan was thankful that the pub door swung open at that point interrupting Assumpta's reply. Sam and Dylan entered and Assumpta bit back whatever retort was brewing and smiled at the two boys who'd come in carrying a football.

"Good game?" she asked mildly.

"Yeah but it started to rain. Dylan's never played FIFA 10 can we go and play it mum?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Okay but if it stops raining you go back outside and play the real thing."

"Okay," Sam groaned.

"Does your mum know you're here Dylan?"

"Yeah I asked her, she said it was fine."

"Alright go on with you. There's some biscuits in the kitchen you can take up with you."

"Thanks mum," grinned Sam disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing seconds later with a plate. The two boys raced up the stairs.

Father Mac watched him go saying, "He looks just like his father doesn't he?" in a thoughtful tone.

Assumpta had been standing with her back to the bar making tea. Her hands stilled mid motion. Brendan could have sworn he saw her shoulders shake before she muttered an apology and fled to the kitchen.

Father Mac at least had the good grace to look taken aback. "I didn't mean anything by it," he muttered. "He does look very like his father."

"Is everything okay with her husband?" Aiden looked concerned.

"We're not sure Father," replied Padraig, "she's not saying much to anyone."

Father Mac stared thoughtfully at the door. "Perhaps I should talk to her."

Brendan got up out of his seat hastily and rounded the bar saying, "I'll see if she's okay."

He knocked tentatively on the kitchen door and pushed it open at Assumpta's invitation.

Assumpta was stood over the sink. Although she stood with her back to Brendan he could tell she was crying.

"Assumpta," he began gently, "I think we need to talk. Why isn't Peter here?"

Assumpta took a deep shaky breath and said, " I can't Brendan, I'm sorry."

Brendan contemplated this statement and then said, "The kids seemed to enjoy their first day at the school. Molly get on okay at nursery?"

Assumpta wiped her eyes and turned to look at him, grateful for the change of subject. "Yeah she had fun and the other two both seem fine. Sam's delighted to have his Uncle Brendan teach him." She gave a small smile and wiped away some tears.

"We need to talk about Sam actually."

"Why what's the matter?"

"I know he's always been quiet but he seems more withdrawn than usual, although he and Dylan seem to have become firm friends." Brendan took a deep breath and carried on. "He's been saying that he's not allowed to talk about his dad. Assumpta what's going on? Where's Peter? Why are you refusing to say anything and why is your nine year old son saying he's not allowed to mention his Dad?"

Assumpta looked upwards, fighting for composure. "He is allowed to talk about him but I had to tell him not to say anything about why Peter isn't here. If I tell you can you promise not to say anything, I don't want," she paused revising her words, "I can't have everyone knowing."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Niamh arrived at the pub shortly before dinner time to collect her youngest son but encountered an odd and slightly strained atmosphere when she arrived. Father Mac and Father O'Connell were sitting at one end of the bar in quiet conversation, although Father Mac kept looking intently at Assumpta who was standing at the other end of the bar. Assumpta hadn't noticed her enter, she was in a world of her own. She had that same worried look that seemed to be etched on her face at the moment. Brendan was sitting at the bar near her. He too looked worried. Occasionally his eyes would flit to Assumpta and his face would fill with concern.

It was Father O'Connell who noticed her and pulled her away from her observations by calling her over.

"I'm just here to pick up Dylan but thanks Father," she smiled.

"Sorry Niamh I was miles away," Assumpta greeted her. "I'll just get him." She disappeared upstairs.

"You alright there Brendan?" Niamh asked.

"What? Hi Niamh. Sorry, what did you say?" Brendan muttered.

"I just wondered if everything was alright."

"Course, why wouldn't it be?" Brendan replied, too quickly.

Niamh frowned wondering if Brendan's odd behaviour meant Assumpta had finally opened up to someone.

Assumpta appeared again with Dylan and Sam following.

"Hi Mum." "Hi Mrs Egan." They chorused.

"Hi boys, who won?"

The phone in Fitzgerald's rang as they both excitedly dissected their football games for her, both the real-life one and the computer game. Niamh nodded along with their story but her attention had been drawn to Assumpta who was talking quietly, and almost desperately, into the phone. Niamh strained to hear what she was saying.

"Nothing? How is that possible? I don't know how much longer I can go on like this?"

There was a pause while the other person obviously spoke.

"So still no decision about what needs to be done?" Assumpta twisted the phone cord nervously around her fingers as she listened.

"What if it's too late?" There was a catch in Assumpta's voice as she said this.

"Well they're not doing enough are they?" She retorted angrily to whatever the caller had said and her expression grew darker as she listened again.

"Stop! Stop telling me what you've been told to say and tell me what you actually think."

There was a long pause as Assumpta listened. Niamh couldn't see her face as she'd turned away but the slump of her shoulders suggested that the news was not good.

"Okay, I know."

"I'm sorry I've got practically no mobile signal here. You know this is the number to get me on now."

"I have to carry on with life, isn't that what you said? Well that's why I'm here." She muttered furiously then took a deep breath and continued. "I need to go but please do everything you can."

"Okay, you too. Bye," she said in a small voice.

Assumpta put the receiver down and Niamh suspected she was trying to compose herself before turning round. She quickly turned her attention back to the boys but noticed that Sam wasn't listening to Dylan's blow by blow account of Ireland versus England, instead he was studying his mum intently. Niamh was again struck by how much he looked like Peter. She'd seen that expression on Peter's face years ago, the way he would watch someone carefully, often Assumpta when she was upset or cross, before approaching them.

"Mum was that..." he finally began to ask but Assumpta whipped round and said, "Just business sweetheart." She had an all too bright smile on her face.

Sam nodded slowly but didn't look fooled for one minute. "I'll just go tidy my room. Bye Dylan." He turned and ran up the stairs. Assumpta watched him go and Niamh thought she looked close to tears again. Before Niamh could think of something to say Brendan appeared behind Assumpta, placing a hand on her shoulder and murmuring, "Everything okay?"

Assumpta shook her head but seemed unable to speak.

"I'll mind the bar, go up and talk to Sam."

"Thanks," she choked.

They both watched Assumpta go upstairs then Niamh turned to her son and said, "Go on home and tell your dad I'll be back in a minute." After Dylan had left she turned to Brendan and looked at him enquiringly.

"Ah Niamh don't ask me because I promised I wouldn't say anything," he said quickly.

"I don't understand why she won't tell me what's going on. I mean I know we've grown apart but,"

"She has her reasons," Brendan interrupted her gently. "Just be a good friend to her yeah?"

His expression was so serious and intense that any argument Niamh was composing died away. She simply nodded and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note – Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm really sorry for torturing you. All will be explained soon, I promise. Although, I'm really enjoying hearing your theories!_

Assumpta was busy in the kitchen preparing for lunchtime. They were getting into a bit of a routine now. Abby and Sam had been looking forward to their second day at the village school and Molly had been much less clingy when she'd left her at nursery that morning. The move definitely seemed to have been good for the kids and had taken their mind off Peter's whereabouts a little. She still couldn't decide if it had made things better or worse for her.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans to check it and sighed when she saw there was no signal. It had become something of a habit for her to routinely check her phone throughout the day since everything had happened, and it made her feel slightly panicky that she didn't have a good signal here. She resolved to walk the dog up onto the hills later and see if she could find some reception there.

The door went and she stuck her head into the bar to see Padraig coming in.

"Morning Assumpta."

"Morning Padraig, what can I get you?"

"A favour, well two actually."

"Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrows but grinned.

"You know Kevin's getting married?"

"Yeah, Christmas wedding isn't it, in Dorset?" Padraig had called them excitedly a few months ago to tell them all about his son's upcoming nuptials to a girl he'd met a few years previously at university in London.

"Yeah, well it should've been."

"Why what's happened?"

"All that summer flooding in England. You know the south coast was badly hit?" Assumpta nodded. "Well their venue has been ruined. They say there's no way they'll have everything sorted until well into next year. The whole town's a bit of a mess."

"That's awful."

"Yeah and the thing of it is all the other venues are booked up, very popular time of year for weddings. So Kev called me last night and asked me what I thought about them doing it here in Ballyk instead."

"And they'd both want that?"

"Yeah, apparently she and her parents are so upset they just want it sorted, you know?" Assumpta nodded again, still not entirely sure where she fitted into all this. "Well Kev's told them all about here and they've seen some pictures and they've all agreed that if it could be done they'd go for it. So I've been up to the church to speak to Father O'Connell and he's got a free slot."

"That's grand Padraig. Are you wanting to have the reception here?" Assumpta asked.

Padraig looked apologetic and said, "Eh no, there's too many guests I'm not sure they'd all fit in here. But Father O'Connell said we could have the church hall so I wondered if you'd provide the bar?"

"Of course Padraig, that's no bother. When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"What?"

"I know it's a bit soon but it was the only time the church and hall were both free. I spoke to Kev and they think they want to go for it."

"God they're a brave pair, that's not long to reorganise a wedding."

"No it's not," he agreed. "They're coming over tomorrow so she can see Ballyk. Which bring me to the other favour I wanted to ask."

"Go on."

"I really want to make her feel at home and they never had a proper engagement party so..." He looked beseechingly at Assumpta.

"You want to put on a party here for them?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night?"

"It's not much notice Padraig to organise everything."

"I know."

"But Kevin definitely deserves a good homecoming so we'll see what we can do," she smiled.

"Assumpta, you're a wonder!" He grasped her by the shoulder affectionately. Then ran out the door saying, "Just do whatever you think's best, I'll pick up the tab." Assumpta was left shaking her head and grinning.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next day it was all hands on deck in Fitzgeralds. Orla was in the kitchen preparing food, Assumpta was unpacking and restocking shelves after persuading the brewery to deliver a few days early and Niamh was sorting the decorations whilst keeping an eye on Liam and Donal who were assembling the sound system. Amazingly they'd been able to find a band who were free and willing to come at short notice.

Assumpta grinned as she knelt by the bar fridge, filling it with lager while listening to Niamh berating Liam and Donal for getting in her way.

Everyone had gotten a bit older in Ballykissangel. People had got married, had kids, their kids were getting married but as she listened to Niamh, Liam and Donal and thought about her other friends she realised nothing had really changed. She tried to contain a snort of laughter while Niamh reprimanded Liam and Donal like they were school kids for having tangles of wires everywhere. She grinned again as she overheard Donal admitting to Liam that he had no idea what to plug in where. She probably should have been more worried about Liam and Donal's attempts but it was so nice to be back in Ballyk, where the outside world seemed very distant and almost irrelevant, that she didn't have the heart.

Peter would have enjoyed the absurdity, the chaos and the fact that everyone had pulled together to help Padraig, she thought and then stopped herself, deciding that particular train of thought wouldn't do her any good at all.

The door went and Assumpta finished what she was doing and stood up to see Brian enter.

"Ah Dad can you have a look at what these two are doing?" Niamh nodded towards Liam and Donal who were both on their hands and knees behind the phone table in the corner.

"I'm retired Niamh, that means not having to deal with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee," he said in a low voice and then in a louder one called over, "Alright there lads?".

"Grand Mr Quigley," Liam called back and turned back to Donal, "Plug that in there will you."

"See Niamh they're grand. I came in to say hello to the new landlady, or returning landlady I should say."

"Hi Brian, you well?"

"Can't complain." He paused and then said softly, "It's nice to see you back Assumpta. You're settling in okay and the kids?"

"Fine thanks." Assumpta was taken aback by Brian's concern.

Brian nodded and then said, "And when will we be seeing that husband of yours again?"

Assumpta was becoming more use to this question now and was more practised with her answer and deflections. "Not sure Brain. What can I get you, on the house."

"Whisky thanks."

She poured the drink and handed it to him; he was still watching her closely. "Cheers and welcome back." He held the glass up to toast her. "Ballyk has definitely been quieter since the pair of you left, less drama." His tone and meaning were difficult to read.

"Missed us did you?" She said mildly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I did. I hear you've already been giving Father Mac a hard time and scaring Father O'Connell?"

"Father Mac came in here looking for a fight and if Father O'Connell scares that easily then I'm not sure how he's lasted this long."

"Well he's no Peter Clifford that's for sure," he replied so inscrutably that Assumpta was unsure whether this was a criticism or a compliment.

She frowned and left him to his drink.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Amazingly between the three of them Assumpta, Niamh and Orla had managed to pull everything together for the party. The band was playing in one corner, and Liam and Donal must have figured out the wires because they had sound and lights. There was a cold buffet laid out and the bar was busy with people clamouring to get drinks from Niamh and Orla.

Assumpta had managed to get all the kids into bed, although she suspected Sam had probably snuck his light back on and was reading. She was now trying to stay in the kitchen as much as possible and was currently washing things up that could easily have waited. In reality she was avoiding the crowds of people in the bar who she felt were watching her and speculating upon Peter's whereabouts. No one had actually said anything to her and she certainly hadn't been subjected to any of the taunts or abuse that she'd had when she and Peter's relationship had first gone public. However, she could still feel the looks and pitying glances and occasionally, she suspected, the smug 'told you it would never last' comments behind her back. She smacked the chopping board she was holding down hard on the worktop in frustration making Brody, who'd been curled up in his bed, jump.

"Sorry Brody, but if all those people knew what was really going on." The dog came over and pushed his nose into her hand in reply. She absentmindedly scratched him behind the ears with one hand whilst checking her mobile with the other. She groaned, still no reception and with trying to organise the party she hadn't had time to get up the hill to where there was stronger signal.

She popped her head round the door into the bar to see that Padraig was starting to make a speech. Kevin and his fiancée, Nicola, were standing next to him smiling. Assumpta had only had a chance to hug Kevin briefly and congratulate him before he'd been swept away by old friends who wanted to discuss his stag party. Padraig had introduced her to Nicola who was petit with dark blonde hair, freckles and an infectious smile. She seemed pleased to be in Ballyk and excited to meet everyone, it was hard not to warm to her. Padraig was in his element introducing her to half the village and Assumpta was genuinely happily for them all.

She leant against the doorway to listen to Padraig's speech but could feel the glares of Kathleen and a few of the other "church ladies" on her so she slipped back into the kitchen.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Padraig was midway through his speech, waxing lyrical about the beauty of Ballyk and what a nice location it would make for a wedding, when he realised he was losing his audience. He faltered as some people at the back began to whisper amongst themselves and glance at the door. Padraig looked at the doorway to see what could possibly be more interesting than his three page, joke-filled speech.

Niamh turned to see what had caught Padraig's attention, as did the rest of the pub. Standing in the doorway was a tall man who wore brown combat trousers, a creased dark green shirt and was carrying a battered rucksack. His hair was beginning to recede and had faded to grey around the temples, his build was slightly heavier than it used to be and he had a scruffy looking beard, but Peter Clifford was still recognisable.

The crowd started muttering as slowly people began to recognise him despite the beard and dishevelled appearance.

He stood in the doorway looking taken aback at the mass of people who were staring back at him. He dropped the rucksack he was carrying to the floor and smiled self consciously at the assembled crowd, but his eyes were searching for someone. All eyes including his turned to the kitchen door when Assumpta remerged into the bar. She looked around curiously, probably suddenly aware of the lack of noise then her eyes fell on him and the plate she was carrying crashed to the floor. They locked eyes with each other and the entire room seemed to hold their breath.

Assumpta took a step forward, her eyes still locked on Peter's then she let out a cry that was somewhere between a gasp and a sob before launching herself at Peter. She didn't have far to go because Peter crossed the floor in a couple of strides. He caught her and pulled her tightly towards him wrapping his arms around her.

The locals exchanged some glances but still no one spoke, they were all transfixed by the couple who were clinging onto each other in the middle of the pub. Assumpta's face was buried in his chest and Niamh thought she could hear her crying. Peter had buried his face in Assumpta's hair and seemed to be muttering words of comfort.

Niamh heard him mumble, "I'm so sorry we got trapped and couldn't get any word out."

Slowly Assumpta seemed to regain control and Peter loosened his fierce grip on her ever so slightly. She pulled back just far enough to look up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, knackered," he said giving her a tired smile. "Are you okay, the kids?"

"We will be now." She gazed at him taking in his battered appearance and tired eyes and whispered, "You're really okay?"

He nodded and kissed her mumbling, "I missed you." Assumpta flung her arms round his neck and kissed him back. They were oblivious to everyone around them.


	6. Chapter 6

As everyone stood watching the couple embracing in the centre of the pub the silence was broken by Brody the dog, still shut in kitchen, who started barking madly.

Assumpta pulled back reluctantly from Peter and said, "Apparently Brody missed you too."

They suddenly became aware that half the population of Ballykissangel were watching. Peter met Brendan's eye and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, hi how are you all?"

Brendan broke the tension by laughing and stepped forward to hug Peter and slap him on the back a few times. "We're grand! How're you?" He scrutinised Peter, concern replacing the smile.

"I'm fine, really."

The other regulars, who still knew Peter and Assumpta well, stepped forward to greet Peter.

Michael, sensing that an explanation would come soon, simply shook Peter's hand saying, "It's really good to see you."

Siobhan hugged him and said, "You look dead on your feet."

"Probably don't smell so great either. I've been on three planes, all army flights so none were very luxurious." He smiled and scratched his beard self consciously. Then he caught sight of Niamh and Ambrose and said, "It's great to see you both again," with genuine feeling.

"Three army flights, curiouser and curiouser," Padraig grinned. "This sounds like a story that might even be worth interrupting my speech." Siobhan elbowed him in the ribs and Brian muttered, "He arrived just in the nick of time then."

Peter looked at the decorations with dismay. "I'm really sorry, I had no idea Padraig." He looked around the room realising that he was still the main attraction and said softly to Assumpta, "Maybe we should go."

This was met with cries of "Don't be silly," and "Padraig's speech had already gone on too long!"

It was Niamh who said with finality, "Not yet you don't, where on earth have you been?"

"Didn't Assumpta tell you," he turned to look at his wife.

Assumpta began to speak but they were interrupted by Sam who had appeared at the top of the stairs in pyjamas and sleepily said, "Why is Brody making so much noise?" He then took in the scene in front of him and cried in amazement, "Dad?"

Peter smiled back at his son and softly said, "Hey Sam." Suddenly Abby appeared next to her brother and shrieked, "Daddy!" before tumbling down the stairs and hurling herself at Peter who swung her up off the floor in a bear hug and kissed the top of her head mumbling "Hiya button, I missed you." He put Abby down and hugged Sam while Abby leaned against Assumpta saying happily, "Dad's home."

"I know sweetheart."

"Well I'm not home exactly," Peter said looking around Fitzgeralds and then looking quizzically at Assumpta.

"Don't look at me like that, you've got a bit of explaining yourself to do," she exclaimed. "Why didn't you or someone, anyone phone and let me know you were safe?"

"Neil said your landline has been out all day but that he'd left numerous messages on your mobile. He gave up trying to get hold of you and instead managed to find a plane going to the airfield outside of Kildargen for me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." He looked upset. "It was the army who got us out in a rushed operation this morning, or maybe it was last night, I've lost track of time. They're not big on personal phone calls; I thought work or the foreign office would have got in touch with you."

Assumpta sighed and kissed him saying, "I've no idea why no one could get through on the pub phone but my mobile certainly has no reception. You're alive, that's the main thing." She turned to Sam and said, "Sam luv, run and let the dog out of the kitchen please before he wakes up half of Ireland."

Sam opened the door and the dog flew at Peter jumping up at him and spinning in excited circles. Abby giggled and jumped out the way of his tail which was going nineteen to the dozen.

"Alright Brody calm down I missed you too," Peter exclaimed.

"Was your mission a success Daddy? Did you meet Q" Abby suddenly piped up.

"Q?" Peter looked confused.

"He's just got a similar job to James Bond it's not exactly the same," Sam said scathingly.

"Bond?" Peter looked at Assumpta with even more confusion.

Sam said, "Yeah you were on a mission like James Bond and that's why we couldn't say anything about where you were."

"Probably with Q," Abby insisted.

"Bond?" Peter repeated grinning and quirking an eyebrow at Assumpta.

She shrugged apologetically, "I had to say something." Molly could suddenly be heard crying. "I'll explain upstairs and you can see Molly. Come on you two bed."

"Aw mum," Sam and Abby both chorused.

Peter scooped Abby up in a fireman's lift and gestured at the stairs to Sam. "Come on show me which bedrooms yours and I'll tell you all about my adventure okay?"

"Did you have to chase people on a crane?" asked Abby from where she dangled over Peter's shoulder.

"Em no"

"It's not exactly the same as Bond," Sam sighed.

"Which Bond has a crane chase?" Peter queried.

"I caught them watching Casino Royale the other day," Assumpta explained, putting her arm round Sam's shoulder and steering him towards the stairs with Peter, who was still carrying Abby, following. "Come on Brody," she called and the dog charged excitedly up the stairs in front of them.

"Daniel Craig's cool," announced Sam.

Peter made a derisive sound. "Sean Connery's the best Bond."

"He's old."

"Still the best," said Assumpta mildly.

"And on my mission I was definitely more like Sean Connery."

"What old?" giggled Abby.

"Less of that!" Peter tickled her and she squealed happily. "No I was more shaken but not stirred," he said lapsing into his best Connery impression.

"Still, there's something to be said for Daniel Craig," Assumpta said suggestively.

"Oi," cried Peter.

The family could be heard chatting and laughing all the way up the stairs. The last thing the punters below heard was Abby querying how Peter could be James Bond when he had a beard because James Bond definitely doesn't ever have a beard.

The whole pub seemed to turn to Brendan as one. He was clearly the only one left with any idea of what was going on.

"Right out with it," demanded Siobhan.

"He's not really like James Bond is he?" Donal asked in wonder.

"Weellll," Brendan began and Padraig practically spat out his drink crying, "What?"

Brendan laughed. "No, Peter has not joined MI6. His work sent him out to have a look at a project in Afghanistan."

"Who does he work for?" Father Mac spoke for the first time.

"Save the Children. They have various projects in the UK and abroad, Peter's always been UK based but a few staff had left so he was asked to go out and have a look at it. It was supposed to be a four or five day trip in a region that was relatively peaceful. Well about two days in that all changed and the insurgents moved very quickly into the region where the project is based. Assumpta and the charity lost touch with Peter's party and for the last six weeks Assumpta's had no idea whether Peter was alive or dead. It was a huge relief to see him walk through that door tonight, I can tell you."

"God almighty," breathed Siobhan. "Poor Peter, poor Assumpta."

There were nods of agreement and many similar exclamations.

"I don't understand why Assumpta couldn't just tell us that," Niamh suddenly said.

Everyone looked expectantly at Brendan again.

"The foreign office weren't sure if he'd been taken hostage and they wanted the whole thing kept under wraps, they were especially worried about it getting out through the media or the internet."

"Why so much secrecy?" asked Michael.

"If the group had been taken hostage they didn't want to force the captors' hand and if they hadn't they didn't want to alert anyone to the fact there were three British citizens missing in what was now a hostile territory. I told Assumpta she could tell her friends, but she was terrified of doing or saying anything that could jeopardise Peter's safety. That's why she spun the kids the James Bond story. I think she figured that even if they said anything no one would believe them."

"So what did happen to him?" Brian asked the question most people were now wondering.

"I've absolutely no idea. Obviously Assumpta didn't even know he was safe or being flown back. She was as surprised as everyone else to see him walk through the door tonight."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Assumpta sat on the edge of Molly's bed trying to calm her down. "You not coming in?" she asked Peter, who was hovering in the doorway.

"I don't want to terrify her," he said sheepishly, pointing to his beard.

"It's not your best look," Assumpta smirked. "Molly, look who's home, daddy's back. Although, he's got a very silly beard."

Molly sniffled and peered at Peter sleepily, then she giggled, "You look silly daddy. You've been away for ages."

Peter sat on the edge of her bed and gently kissed her forehead saying, "I know munchkin but I'm home now."

Assumpta left him to it and went to see if Sam and Abby were going back to bed, which, of course, they weren't. She found them in the living room still arguing about Bond.

"Will you two go to bed and I'll send your dad in to say goodnight."

"Molly's not in bed." Abby pointed to the doorway where Peter was standing with Molly in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, sleepily chattering away to him.

"Peter," Assumpta groaned. He gave her the same look that Sam used when he wanted something. "Alright, alright, twenty minutes," she caved and settled down on the sofa.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Niamh stood surveying the buffet when Siobhan joined her.

"Everything okay Niamh?"

"Just thinking about Peter and Assumpta, I can't imagine what I'd do if that were Ambrose." She looked fondly over at her husband.

"She's a brave woman, I don't expect we'll see them again tonight, Peter looked exhausted. God knows what happened to him."

Niamh stared at the plates of food in front of her. "Coming all the way from Afghanistan on three army planes can't have been nice; do you think he's hungry?"

"Maybe, why not take a plate up to him?"

Niamh looked embarrassed. "We haven't been that close recently."

"Sure I'll come up with you if you like."

"Right, okay," said Niamh with determination as she started to pile food on a plate.

The two women made their way upstairs into the pubs private accommodation. Siobhan softly called a hello once they'd reached the top of the stairs and they heard Assumpta quietly say, "Hi Siobhan, we're in here."

They followed Assumpta's voice to the living room and found the family on the sofa. Assumpta was sitting at one end with her feet curled up under her. Abby was snuggled up against the back of the sofa with her head resting on Assumpta's side. Peter was sat at the other end, his long legs stretched out at an angle and resting on a foot stool in the middle. He had Molly curled up on his knee. Sam had sprawled out across the middle of the sofa, his head was resting on Peter's legs and his feet were stretched across Abby and Assumpta. The dog was lying on the floor at the base of the foot stool. Everyone was asleep except for Assumpta who smiled when Siobhan and Niamh entered and whispered, "I knew I should've made them all go to bed."

Niamh looked at the family piled on the sofa in a higgledy piggeldy of limbs and then back at Assumpta who looked relaxed and contented. It was not an expression Niamh associated with her old friend. Years ago Assumpta had always seemed to be searching for something or fighting against something. In the last few days her face had been masked with worry, but that had all melted away now.

"We brought up some food for Peter, we weren't sure if he'd have eaten," Niamh said feeling awkward about interrupting the peaceful family scene.

"Thanks Niamh," Assumpta said gratefully. She uncurled her legs trying not to disturb the kids and gently prodded Peter's leg with her foot. He stirred and blearily opened his eyes. "Niamh and Siobhan brought up some food if you're hungry."

"Starved, thank you." He looked at the three sleeping children and said to Assumpta guiltily, "We should get them to bed."

Assumpta lifted Molly from him and took her off to bed. Peter stretched then gently picked Abby up. Sam roused himself, yawned and trailed after Peter.

When the kids were all in bed Peter came back into the living room and gratefully took the plate from Niamh saying, "You've no idea how hungry I am, thank you."

"Brendan told us what happened and why Assumpta couldn't tell us. Are you sure you're okay?" Siobhan asked.

"I'm fine honestly," he said between mouthfuls. Niamh and Siobhan continued to look at him with doubt and concern so he added, "I wasn't taken hostage, which is what everyone seems to have been worried about. We realised the fighting was getting closer to us so we tried to make it to the airport to get out but it was too late, they'd already closed the roads. We were forced to go back to the project. Thankfully the project's director realised the danger we were in, taking westerners hostage is big business, so he and his family took us in. My two colleagues and I have spent the last six weeks living in a basement with no way of getting a message home because the rebels cut off most of the town's lines of communication. It wasn't pleasant but could have been so much worse." He paused and his eyes fell on Assumpta who'd just appeared in the doorway. "The worst thing was being away from my family and not being able to get in touch with them." Niamh heard Assumpta take a shaky breath. Peter seemed to suddenly remember that she and Siobhan were in the room because he tore his eyes away from Assumpta and continued in a lighter tone, "Course, having some decent food, a hot shower and not being stuck in a twelve by fifteen foot basement is also a bonus."

Siobhan smiled, "Well it's really grand having you both back. You get yourself a good night's sleep now."

"I will and thanks for the food, it's delicious."

After Siobhan and Niamh had left Assumpta stood behind Peter and slipped her arms round his shoulders saying, "I've run a bath."

Peter put the, now empty plate, down and pulled Assumpta down next to him. He pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "Everyone keeps asking if I'm okay but are you? You look tired."

"I'm fine." She said it more out of habit and he saw right through this because he gave her _that_ look. "It's been hard," her voice wavered and then the tears flowed freely. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

He pulled her close and let her cry mumbling, "I'm so sorry," into her hair.

They stayed like that for a while until Assumpta had her tears under control. She wiped her eyes, "That's the last time I do that. I've cried so much recently I'm probably salt deficient."

She caught the look on Peter's face and hurriedly said, "And don't apologise again, it's not your fault. Come on you need a bath more than ever now." She indicated the damp patch on his shirt that she'd been crying into and then got to her feet pulling him up.

His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close against him saying, "I love you" before kissing her.

"I love you too. But Peter,"

"What?" His voice was filled with concern.

"The beard has to go."

"You don't like it," he said in mock-surprise.

"It's a look."

He laughed and allowed her to drag him into the bathroom.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Later as they lay snuggled up together in bed Peter realised there was something he'd forgotten to ask in all the emotion of seeing Assumpta and the kids again.

" 'Sumpta, why are we back in Ballykissangel?" He asked sleepily.

"I'll tell you properly tomorrow but basically the Dooleys gave up the lease and no one else was prepared to take it on."

"That's a shame, I'm sure we'll find someone soon. Any bed with you in it is good but it'd be nice to be back home."

She sighed. "I also wanted to get the kids away, give them a bit of a change of scene. I think it helped, I think it helped me too."

"That's good," he mumbled and hugged her tighter.

"Peter I think we should think about staying." There was no response. "Permanently I mean. We always talked about coming back and settling down here." This was also met with silence. "You think I'm crazy? Peter?" She lifted her head to look at him. He was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun hit Assumpta's face through the thin curtains. She groaned and was about to roll over to bury her head into Peter's side when she remembered the countless mornings recently when he hadn't been there. Cautiously she lifted her head but before she could roll over she was immediately enveloped from behind by a strong pair of arms.

"Morning," Peter mumbled as he kissed the top of her head and began to pepper kisses down her cheek and jaw line to her neck.

"You're actually here," she gasped.

He entwined his fingers through hers. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

He resumed kissing and Assumpta sighed contentedly. She turned to face him and they lay there gazing at each other. Peter traced a finger over cheek. "Morning gorgeous."

She grinned, "Morning stranger," and kissed him. She was just hooking her fingers in the waistband of his shorts and his hands were wandering under her t-shirt when she heard the patter, no make that thunder, of small feet.

She groaned, "Remind me why we had kids?"

He grinned and pulled her t-shirt back down saying, "To be continued."

"Better be."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Later, once they were all up and dressed, Abby grabbed Peter's hand and insisted on giving him a tour. Once they'd done upstairs she pulled him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen," she said gesturing dramatically and then looked expectantly up, waiting for him to comment.

"Yes, I remember it," he said glancing at Assumpta. She suppressed a smile as he said this.

"Did you use to live here too?" Sam looked between his two parents.

"No, just your mum. Now don't you lot have to get ready for school and nursery?"

This was met with laughter from Sam and Abby. Molly sighed dramatically and said, "It's Saturday daddy."

Peter looked genuinely confused and looked at Assumpta. "Is it?"

She smiled and nodded but didn't get any further because Molly had pulled Peter over to the wall where a felt calendar with pictures hung. She patiently explained that she'd already changed it that morning and started enthusiastically describing the days of the week to him while he listened and nodded in the right places.

Assumpta watched Peter's tutorial with affection for a second then turned to the older kids, "Will you two hurry up and get breakfast please."

"Since it's Saturday," Sam risked a glance at his dad and grinned, Peter pulled a face in return, "can we have breakfast in front of the TV?"

"Urgh alright half an hour then it goes off and we decide what we're doing with the day," Assumpta said.

"Play football?" "See the horses?" "Go swimming?" "Go to the zoo?" "Watch Ice Age?" were just some of the suggestions that were immediately given by the three youngest Cliffords.

"Maybe," Assumpta said diplomatically and the kids ran upstairs.

Peter leaned back against the kitchen work top. "Is there a zoo now in Ballykissangel?" he chuckled.

"Just the usual Saturday night here I believe."

"Ah, some things don't change then." He wandered out into the bar area and looked around. "Including this place, Brian kept it more or less the same after the fire?"

"Hmm it's just the upstairs accommodation that's changed really. When I got here I felt like I'd gone back in time and I was twenty-six again."

"Well you haven't changed; you're just as beautiful now as you were then."

Assumpta pulled a face and mimed putting her fingers down her throat. He shrugged and grinned back.

"I don't understand why the phone didn't work," Assumpta mused.

Peter looked at it and poked about behind the desk it was sat on. "This might be the problem." He pulled up the wire of the phone which was no longer connected to the wall.

Assumpta stared at it in confusion then her eyes moved to the sound system equipment that was still setup and was due to be taken down today.

"Liam and Donal," she growled.

"They disconnected the phone?" Peter looked confused.

"Well not on purpose but they're idiots, _that _hasn't changed. They didn't have a clue what they were doing. I think it was a minor miracle we had it working last night. I could kill them, if I'd just gotten that phone call yesterday morning." Assumpta said angrily.

Peter pulled her close and said, "Then it wouldn't have been such a nice surprise when I came through the door."

"Were you really stuck in an Afghan basement or were you off on a refresher course at charm school?"

"I had a lot of long lonely nights to remind myself of all your good qualities."

"Ah, no wonder you were away for so long."

They wandered back into the kitchen. Peter gazed thoughtfully round the room then back at his wife. "I know what you mean about stepping back in time. It is very odd being back in here."

"I know, I'm slowly getting use to it. There haven't been as many looks or comments as I thought though."

"I meant specifically here, in this kitchen."

"Mmm who'd have thought we'd be standing here married with three kids tearing around the place."

"Not many people I suspect."

She smiled, "We had a lot of moments in here. Most of them, I seem to remember, were you telling me off or persuading me to do something I didn't want to."

Peter pulled a face. "Rubbish, most of the time you were ranting at me or persuading _me_ to do something I didn't want to."

Assumpta grinned, "I can be very persuasive when I want to be." She raised her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Don't I know it, he replied with mock exasperation. Then he appeared lost in thought. "I made you cry in here too," he said remorse fully.

"You also saved my life in here and, most importantly, kissed me for the first time. And as I recall that was some kiss," she teased.

Peter grinned at the memory. "Mmm that was some kiss. I remember spending a lot of time in this room wanting to kiss you."

"Really?" asked Assumpta knowingly.

"Mostly it was when you started losing your temper with me. I thought it might stop you mid rant."

Assumpta spluttered, "You fantasised about kissing me just to shut me up?"

Peter pulled her towards him, wrapped his arms round her waist and brought his lips down upon hers kissing her briefly before pulling back and saying, "I've since discovered it works."

Assumpta snorted and swatted him on the arm but allowed herself to be pulled back in for another kiss. She broke off the kiss this time to whisper, "I will make you pay for that," she wound her arms round his neck, "later."

Sam wandered through the kitchen a few minutes later announcing that he wanted a yoghurt. He tutted at the sight of his parents kissing, ignored them, took a yoghurt out of the fridge and left the kitchen. He heard the pub door open and saw Niamh come through the door with Father Mac.

Niamh was saying, "It's not opening time yet Father, I'm only here for a quick word with Assumpta."

"That's all I want too Niamh," he insisted.

They both saw Sam. Niamh said, "Hi Sam, are your mum and dad around?"

"They're in the kitchen but they're busy kissing," he said matter of factly.

Niamh glanced quickly at Father Mac and said hastily, "Well they haven't seen each other for a while."

"They always kiss lots," announced Abby who had just come down the stairs with Molly trailing after her. "My friend Jessica back home said it's weird but her parents don't even live together or speak at all and I think that's weirder." She turned to Sam, "I decided I wanted a yoghurt too."

"I got the last strawberry one," declared Sam holding up the evidence.

Father Mac cleared his throat, "Perhaps we might speak," but Abby cut in again.

"But that's not fair that means there's only raspberry left and I hate raspberry, it's got bits in it."

"You only decided you wanted one because I said I did," Sam huffed loudly.

Peter appeared in the doorway, "What are you two bickering about?" He caught sight of Niamh and smiled, then noticed Father Mac and frowned. Before he could say anything to either of them he was side tracked by the kids both setting out their claims to the strawberry yoghurt.

"Alright, enough," he said holding up his hands. He looked at his youngest daughter on the stairs. "What about you munchkin I suppose you want the strawberry yoghurt too?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want anything else?"

She pondered this and said hopefully, "A pony?"

"I was thinking more about breakfast," he laughed.

She pondered again before eventually saying, "I'm finished."

"Right that's one sorted. Now you two, why doesn't one of you have another flavour?"

This sparked a storm of protest.

"Okay, okay. You'll have to share the strawberry one then."

"But dad," Sam protested.

"Sam please," he gave his son a look.

"Okay," he huffed.

Peter watched the two kids disappear upstairs and then turned back to Niamh and Father Mac. "Sorry, those two would argue over anything given half a chance."

Niamh smiled, "Mine are exactly the same. I just came to ask if you wanted Orla and I to look after the pub today, give you a chance to spend the day all together."

She looked at Assumpta who'd appeared behind Peter.

"That would be great if you could thanks Niamh," Assumpta smiled.

"It's no bother. Any special plans for the day?"

Peter grinned, "That's still up for debate."

"I see the beard's gone," Niamh noted.

"I thought it gave me a rugged air of mystery but apparently it wasn't to everyone's tastes," he said with a twinkle. Assumpta snorted.

Niamh smiled back, "I think I agree with the masses you definitely look better now. Right I'll let you get on." She looked at Father Mac who studiously ignored her. "I'll be off then," she said awkwardly and glanced apologetically at Assumpta before scurrying out the door.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Outside Niamh almost ran straight into Brendan.

"Everything alright there Niamh?"

Niamh glanced back at the pub door nervously. "I've just left Peter and Assumpta in there with Father Mac."

"Ah." It was Brendan's turn to glance at the door.

"Do you think I should go back in?"

"Definitely not. Best stand out of the way of the fireworks," he said emphatically.

Niamh looked worried. "But it's been so long surely they'll all be reasonable now?"

"Religion is a topic it's best to avoid in the Clifford household."

"But Peter still goes to church?" Niamh insisted.

"Niamh, he left the church under a cloud of controversy, he didn't exactly go through the right channels when he left, he all but told Father Mac where he could stick his church, he married a divorced woman and they didn't exactly get married in a nice catholic approved ceremony."

"So the church doesn't recognise their marriage?" She looked aghast.

"No it does not and there's certainly no love loss between Peter and the church now," he said gently.

"Right," Niamh struggled to take all this in and nervously eyed the door again.

"Fireworks," Brendan repeated raising his eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note – I'm so sorry I'm not posting new chapters as quickly as I was. I'm afraid I've done what I said I'd never do and have started writing another story before finishing the previous one. In my defence it's a Christmas fic and I want to get it finish and posted before Christmas but I will try and finish this one at the same time!_

As soon as the door had closed behind Niamh, Assumpta rounded on the priest. "We're not open," she said through gritted teeth.

"I realise that but I wanted a quiet moment to have a word with both of you."

"And what word would that be exactly?" she snapped.

Father Mac ignored her and turned to Peter. "It sounds like you had quite an ordeal. How are you?"

"I'm fine Father. I think it was much harder for Assumpta than it was for me." Peter worked hard to keep his tone even.

"Yes quite. Well I'm glad you're safe."

Assumpta laughed derisively and Peter asked, "Was this just a social call?"

"Partly, I wanted to make sure you were both okay, but that's not the only reason I came."

"Why did you?" Assumpta narrowed her eyes at him.

"How long do you intend to stay in Ballykissangel?" Father Mac saw there weren't going to be any niceties in this conversation and got straight to the point.

"What business is that of yours?" Assumpta retorted angrily.

"I don't want to see this community divided by you."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," she snorted.

"No Mrs Clifford I am not kidding you. You may think it's been a while but this village has a long memory."

"Everyone's been welcoming so far."

"Yes there are those who will welcome you back and there are those who will resent your return for digging up old wounds and memories." He glanced at Peter who was staring tight-lipped back at him. "You were a well-liked priest and a lot of people will still feel betrayed by you. It's true some will understand and welcome you both back with open arms but some won't, and you two will split this community down the middle."

Assumpta glanced at Peter who looked pale and inwardly cursed the old priest. He really knew how to get at Peter. She focused her attention back on Father Mac and said coldly, "So half the village will be welcome in here and the other half can mind their own business."

"Ah but it's not just yourselves you have to consider is it?" Assumpta looked at him quizzically so he continued. "There are your children, would you have them suffer for your mistakes?"

Assumpta snapped. She rounded on the priest and her words were tinged with fury as she spoke, "Don't you ever bring our kids into this. Don't you dare."

Peter caught her hand to prevent her from stepping forward and squaring up to the priest. "I think you should leave now Father," he said through gritted teeth.

"There's no need to take that tone with me, it's still my job to look out for the welfare of the entire parish," Father Mac retorted angrily.

"We are not your parishioners," Assumpta spat.

"While you're living here the church will take an interest in your well-being."

"Provided that well-being doesn't interfere with the church?" Peter's voice was quiet and cold.

"I'm not sure what it is you're implying Peter," he said sharply.

"That you haven't always shown such an interest."

"I care about every member of this community," he said angrily.

"Assumpta nearly died in that fire and you were more concerned about the gossip," Peter snarled.

Father Mac narrowed his eyes, he remembered that night well. "You were still an ordained priest and should have behaved in a more dignified manner. That's all in the past though and isn't why I came here today."

"No you came here to what? Warn us, threaten us, scare us? Or was it just to tell us that our relationship is a mistake?"

"I came here to offer my advice to think carefully about your future."

"The church will not interfere in our lives. Your advice is not welcome and neither are you, now get out, you're barred."

"What?" Father Mac spluttered. He glanced at Assumpta.

"You heard him," she said coldly. She was aware that she and Peter were still holding hands; in fact Peter seemed to be gripping onto her hand for dear life.

Father Mac gave them both a look of disgust and headed for door. Upon reaching it he turned round and said, "If you stay here you'll regret it, mark my words."

The door swung shut behind him and they both continued to stare at it. Assumpta finally broke the tension by laughing.

"What?"

"You just barred your first customer and a well chosen one at that," she said with a glint in her eye.

Peter finally loosened his grip on her hand and gave her a wry smile, "For the clergy, every time."

"I can't believe he'd come in here and say that, what gives him the right?" she began to rant.

"I know, why does he think we'd stay around here through choice anyway?" Peter shook his head.

The rest of Assumpta's rant died away on her lips and she looked at Peter. "Why wouldn't we?"

He stared at her thinking maybe he'd misheard. "Eh?"

"The pub needs someone to run it, the kids are settling in well, we should think about staying."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I think I want to come home."

Several emotions flitted across Peter's features and they finally settled on incredulity. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Peter," she began.

"I don't understand. You were the one who had us hot footing it out of here all those years ago. Then a few years later when Brian didn't want to renew the lease and I suggested coming back you reacted like I was suggesting we sell our first born."

"Maybe we should have, he's a good kid, bright and handsome like his father, we could've gotten a good price," she tried to joke.

"Assumpta," he said ignoring her joke and waiting for an explanation.

"I wasn't ready then but now I am. Maybe I've grown up," she shrugged.

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yes. Do I take it you're not exactly sold on the idea?"

"Not exactly no," his tone dripped with sarcasm. "I don't understand why you think it's a good idea."

"Because this is my home Peter and it use to be your home too, and it could make a good home for us as a family." She sighed, "Now's not the time to talk about this. Let's have a nice day with the kids, but promise me you'll think about it."

He looked doubtfully at her. "I think maybe the stress of the last few weeks has tipped you over the edge." She threw him one of practised dirty looks. "Okay I'll think about it."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Fitzgerald's had definitely gotten busier in the last few days Niamh thought, as she pulled a pint for another thirsty punter. It wasn't hard to guess why. Half of Ballykissangel wanted to see the pub's latest arrival, either to hear of his adventure in a war-torn country or to reacquaint themselves with a man who had been so well known and liked within the community. Many also came for other reasons; to see the ex-priest who'd fallen from grace so quickly and especially to see him together with his previously divorced, clergy-hating wife.

Whatever their reason they had tripled the pub's profits. Peter and Assumpta had spent the weekend following his return outside of Ballykissangel with the kids but now they were spending more time in the pub. Peter had been given a few days off by his work to get over his ordeal and he'd been helping behind the bar when he wasn't spending time with the kids. He was a natural with them and they clearly all adored him. Niamh had always thought he would make a great dad, she remembered how good he'd been with Kieran all those years ago. She shook her head, she still couldn't believe she'd never seen Peter's "defection" coming; all the signs had so obviously been there.

She had wondered if Peter and Assumpta would act awkwardly around each other when their relationship was so clearly on display and being judged by so many. But if either of them had thought about this it didn't show. It was true what Sam had said, they were very affectionate with each other. It had become something of a running joke among the regulars about who had to go into the kitchen to interrupt the 'snogging', as Ashling had very matter of factly had put it. Although, in fairness this had only happened once, when a red-faced Orla had scurried out of the kitchen muttering apologies followed by a sheepish Assumpta and Peter also mumbling apologies. But once was enough for the regulars who found the whole thing hilarious, especially given that Orla had only recently been filled in on the whole back story of the Clifford's relationship.

It was nice having a young family back in the pub, Niamh mused, and the three Clifford kids had quickly become at home in the place. The other thing that was nice was how easily both Peter and Assumpta had slipped back into their old roles. Assumpta was back behind the bar alternately scolding, mocking and laughing with the punters. Peter had quickly been welcomed back into his old role of friend, peace-maker and occasional provider of sarcastic comments.

These were the roles they were both playing now; Assumpta was behind the bar listening to Brendan and Padraig's passionate argument about the Irish rugby team's chances in the upcoming season. She was occasionally rolling her eyes and making scathing remarks. Peter was applied to for his opinion but he merely looked up from his crossword, grinned and said they didn't stand a chance against England anyway. Sam wandered through from the kitchen and said that he definitely wanted England to win.

"Assumpta, would you listen to the traitorous things your son is saying," exclaimed Padraig.

"It's too late Padraig, he's a lost cause. He's been indoctrinated." She rolled her eyes towards Peter with mock exasperation.

"That's my boy," Peter said smugly.

Abby looked up from the stool next to Peter's where she was sat colouring something in. "Sam only supports England cause he thinks they'll win. He used to support Ireland when they won."

"That's not true," Sam cried indignantly.

"It is," Abby insisted.

"It's a good ploy," Siobhan laughed, "always on the winning side, eh Sam?"

Abby jumped off the stool and announced that she was going to get a different colouring book. As she was leaving she said, "It doesn't work anyway, if you want to always win you should support France cause they're much better than England or Ireland anyway," and disappeared upstairs.

Peter watched his daughter leave the room. "France?" he raised his eyebrows at Assumpta.

"Don't look at me," she said.

"Right little mercenary you're raising there, national pride be damned eh?" laughed Padraig.

"She's going to be trouble when she's a teenager," remarked Siobhan.

"Mmm hmm," Peter agreed.

"Takes after her mother," Brendan said.

"Tell me about it," smiled Peter.

Assumpta whipped round. "Exactly what does that mean?"

"That she's intelligent, witty, passionate and incredibly, incredibly beautiful." He leaned over the bar and kissed her.

Assumpta shook her head. "Such a smooth talker, but how come whenever one of our kids says something cheeky everyone immediately remarks that they take after me and whenever they're being as good as gold they're apparently exactly like their Father?"

Peter's reply was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Saved by the bell," he said triumphantly and went to get the phone.

Assumpta watched Peter on the phone and said to Niamh with a sigh, "It's his work, probably asking him to come back. I knew it was too good to last."

"How do you know?" Niamh asked incredulously. "It could be anyone."

Assumpta laughed and watched Peter. "I don't know he must have a work phone voice or stance or something. Bet I'm right though."

"Fiver," said Siobhan who'd been listening in. They shook hands on the wager just as Peter put the phone down and rejoined the group at the bar.

"That was work," he said to Assumpta. She groaned, as did Siobhan who handed a note across the bar. Peter watched this but decided it was best not to ask and continued. "I'm really sorry they want me to go over to the London office for a couple of days."

"See, too good to last," Assumpta muttered to Siobhan and Niamh.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I can't believe you need to leave," Assumpta grumbled as she followed him out the door.

Peter dropped his bag on the pavement and pulled her into a hug. "I know but it's only for a couple of nights. I need to go and sort things out at work."

"Like asking if they'll transfer you over here?" she asked hopefully.

"We haven't decided if we definitely want that yet," he replied doubtfully, leaning against the car.

"But the charity does have an office in Dublin and you've mainly been working from home recently anyway, so theoretically we could move and you could still keep your job."

"Yes but they won't necessarily have an opening for me."

"You got stuck in the middle of a war zone for them, I'm sure they'll accommodate you if you ask."

"Maybe, but we still haven't decided if it's the right thing for us."

She looked at him intently. "I really think it is." When he continued to look doubtful she laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm the one trying to convince you to stay, I feel like it should be the other way round."

He took her hands. "Maybe if you explained to me exactly why you think it's a good idea."

"This was our home and we always said we'd come back. It's an idyllic place to grow up and I want that for our children."

"We haven't exactly been living in a big city 'Sumpta," he protested.

"No and it's nice there but it's not a community, not like this. We have friends here, good friends."

"A lot of times passed."

"Maybe that's why it's time to come back."

"We have a fairly torrid history here."

"Which everyone seems to be coming to terms with."

"Not everyone will."

"Well that's their problem then, isn't it?"

"And it could be the kid's problem."

"I thought you'd given up listening to Father Mac?" she snapped.

"As much as it pains me to say it, he had a point."

"No he doesn't, he's a bitter, twisted old man."

"I'm not defending him but if people do say things about us it could be the kids that get hurt."

Assumpta sighed. "Maybe we should tell them how we met and let them decide."

"They're too young to understand."

"That depends on how we explain it."

Peter gave her an exasperated look. "Why now?"

Assumpta stared at the ground and then looked up at him. "Because when you think you've lost something that was your whole life, it makes you evaluate everything and cling on to what you still have, or could have. Whenever I forced myself to think about the possibility that you might not come back every instinct I have told me that I should come back here."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed, "And the gossips?"

"Be damned." She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Look there's one right across the road." She nodded towards Kathleen Hendley, who was doing a poor job of sweeping the front step because all her attention was focused on the couple.

"Be damned eh?" He said raising an eyebrow. She simply bit her bottom lip and gave a small smile. He groaned, it was a mannerism that even after all these years together he still found irresistible. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I always wished we'd gotten to do this before we left, really given them something to gossip about I mean," before kissing her soundly.

Assumpta was vaguely aware of wolf-whistles from Padraig, who was walking down the street and could only imagine the look on Kathleen's face right now, but her main focus was on Peter's lips, the feeling of his hands in her hair and his body pressed up against hers. It was a bittersweet reminder of how little time they'd actually spent together since he'd got back, but he'd been trying to spend as much time as possible with the kids and she didn't begrudge him, or them that for a second. Peter finally broke the kiss off and she shook her head saying breathlessly, "You kiss me like that and then you're just going to up and leave for two nights?"

He grinned cockily at her. "So you won't forget me."

"I'm sorry who are you again?"

He laughed then turned serious and said, "It's only two days. I'll be back before you know it and then we can sit down and really talk about all this."

She nodded and kissed him. "Take care; call me when you get there."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael Ryan walked into Fitzgeralds and joined the regulars at the bar calling over to Assumpta, "Afternoon Assumpta. Glass of orange juice and a ham sandwich when you can thanks." Assumpta appeared not to have heard him and continued to idly clean the glass she was holding. He looked at Brendan for help.

"It's nothing personal Michael, it's just that two days is a long time when you're in love, isn't it Assumpta?"

"What?" Assumpta looked up hurriedly and realised what Brendan had said. "Oh would you ever bog off Brendan. Sorry Michael I was miles away, what can I get you?"

Michael repeated his order while Padraig remarked, "Miles away? Just how far is London Siobhan?"

"Oh I'd say about 300 as the crow flies, but they say love conquers all distance don't they Assumpta?" Siobhan grinned.

"Do you lot ever grow up?" Assumpta stomped off to the kitchen.

Michael sat down on a bar stool. "Missing Peter is she?"

"Yes," this came from Niamh who was wiping down a table in the corner, "and you lot should stop giving her such a hard time."

"Ach she knows we're only teasing," Padraig protested.

"Yes but it's been hard for her. Peter was gone for weeks and just after she gets him back he has to leave again."

"He's only gone for a couple of days Niamh," said Brendan.

"That's not the point. They didn't get to spend all that much time together when he did get back."

"Away with you, they were together all the time," cried Padraig.

"No Niamh's got a point they've always had the kids or us lot around," Siobhan mused.

"Huh I wonder." Michael had a thoughtful look.

"Aye aye there's a man with a plan," Padraig commented.

"Well did you know it's their wedding anniversary in a few days?"

Siobhan nodded. "It is as well. Good man Michael well remembered."

"You think we should get them something?" asked Niamh.

"Might be nice if we all clubbed together, make it a welcome home present too." Brendan chipped in.

"But they haven't decided if they're staying," Padraig pointed out.

"They haven't but maybe if their friends gave them a welcome home present it would help them make the right decision."

"Guilt trip them you mean," said Niamh crossly.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of guilt Niamh, backbone of Ireland is guilt," Brendan said with a glint in his eye.

"Right that's settled, tell us about your idea Michael," demanded Siobhan.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

That evening Peter drove across the bridge over the Angel and felt the old, but familiar, tug at his heart as Fitzgeralds came into view. Perhaps Assumpta was right and it was finally time to come back. He pulled up outside the pub and stared down the road, he could just see the spire of St Josephs in the gloom. He frowned and looked away. No matter how much it might feel like they were coming home their past would always be there to haunt them. So far he'd managed to avoid walking passed the church but he couldn't avoid that end of the village indefinitely if they moved here. Nor could they avoid the looks and the gossip. It would all eventually backfire. Someone would say something to upset Assumpta or the kids and he couldn't bear that. It was nice for a visit but they had to go home and Assumpta would see that soon, he was sure of it.

He hurriedly jumped out of the car. Regardless of how he felt about being back in Ballykissangel, he couldn't wait to see Assumpta and the kids again. He'd only been away for two nights but after his recent enforced absence any time away from them felt like too long.

Upon entering he was greeted by a chorus of hellos.

He grinned. "I feel like Norm from Cheers."

"We missed you," said Siobhan jovially.

"Some of us more than others, eh Assumpta?" Padraig teased. Assumpta glared at him.

Peter smirked. "Well Padraig I'll try not to be gone so long next time seeing as how you missed me so much." This was met with gales of laughter from Siobhan and Brendan. He made his way round the bar and kissed Assumpta whispering, "I missed you," in her ear before saying in a louder voice, "They been here a while? The three stooges in the corner I mean." He nodded towards the, obviously tipsy, occupants at the end of the bar whilst slipping his arms round Assumpta's waist from behind.

Assumpta sighed contentedly and leaned back into him before replying, "Feels like an eternity," in an acerbic tone directed at the regulars.

"Ach you love us really. You'd miss us if we weren't here," cried Brendan.

"Yeah you're a necessary evil," she grumbled and pulled Peter into the kitchen. "So how did it go?"

"Pretty good, they've given me two more weeks paid holiday and agreed I can take a month's unpaid after that. So we've got six weeks to decide."

"Six weeks to move the rest of our things over and to put the house on the market?" Assumpta said hinted with a trace of a suggestive smile on her lips.

"Or six weeks to find someone to take over the lease and move back home," Peter said slowly.

She gave an annoyed sigh. "But you asked them if a transfer was possible?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"There is an opening for me to take over a project. It would require me to be in the Dublin office one or two days a week and work from home the rest of the time." He saw Assumpta's face light up. "I didn't say I'd take it though."

"You didn't turn it down did you?" she said angrily.

"No I said I'd think about it. That _we'd_ think about it."

"I have thought about it." She fixed him with an icy stare.

"Just give me a bit more time." When she continued to glare at him he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead. "You've had more time to adjust to the idea than me."

"Fine," she huffed.

"I'm going to take my bag upstairs, are the kids all in bed?"

"Yes but Sam decided to start rereading all the Harry Potter's the other day so he's probably under the covers with a torch. If you catch him tell him we will confiscate those bloody books."

Peter laughed, "You're just annoyed that he's too old to be read a bedtime story anymore."

"Well I miss getting to read decent books at bedtime. Abby's too old for a bedtime story now too and all Molly wants are stories about Disney Princesses." She rolled her eyes at the latter.

"It's just a phase."

"Well it's a bad one. I keep trying to entice her with Beatrix Potter or Winnie the Pooh but she's just not interested. I hate that all fairytales and Disney princesses teach young girls is to spend their life hanging around waiting for their prince to rescue them."

"Mulan goes off to war for her family," Peter quickly pointed out trying to stop Assumpta's rant in its tracks.

"Yes and she hates that film," she sighed.

"I'm sure she'll grow up to be a strong, independent woman who just occasionally breaks into song for no good reason," he grinned.

Assumpta gave him a calculated look. "You're probably right, that and spend her life batting her eyelids at any vaguely good-looking boy who passes by."

Peter gave a mock-horrified look. "You're right! That's it, strictly books about talking animals or boy wizards defeating evil from now on."

She laughed as he left to go up the stairs wondering how he nearly always made her forget why she was cross.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brendan walked down the street from the school with a grim expression on his face, which got grimmer as the pub came into view. He didn't want to have to tell his friends this particular piece of news. Not only would they be upset he also worried it might jeopardise their plans to stay.

He pushed the door to the pub open and found Peter standing behind the bar looking very pleased with himself. Assumpta was sitting on a stool on the other side of the bar admiring a pint of Guinness that Peter had obviously just pulled. Brendan nodded a greeting to Padraig who was one of the few customers and made his way up to the bar.

Assumpta turned to greet him saying, "Ah just the man we need," she pushed the pint towards him. "On the house. Not bad for a rookie barman eh?"

Niamh came through from the kitchen and said, "We'll make a decent barman of him yet Assumpta," after seeing the pint.

"Not bad," Peter complained, "It's a thing of beauty." He grinned at Brendan but the grin faded when he saw Brendan's face. "What's up Brendan?"

"Can we talk?" He gestured through the back glancing at Peter and Assumpta. They followed him with worried expressions.

"What's going on Brendan?" Assumpta asked, closing the door behind her.

"There was an incident this morning at the school."

"What sort of an incident?" Assumpta's voice was sharp, her worry evident.

"The kids are both fine, don't worry," he reassured, "and I just want you to know that these views are not the ones shared by most of the people in this village."

"For pity's sake Brendan, what happened?" Peter was losing his patience.

"Okay, okay. A girl in Abby's class was saying things at morning break that upset her."

"What was she saying?" Assumpta demanded.

Brendan sighed. "She was implying that Abby was," he hesitated, "illegitimate. That you weren't married because you were married to someone else," he nodded at Assumpta, "and you were a priest," he glanced at Peter.

Their reactions were almost exactly as he predicted. Assumpta looked furious and started muttering threats. Peter went pale and leant against the wall.

"Anyway Abby was obviously upset and Sam was playing football quite nearby, he saw this so he came over and told the girl to go away. I'm paraphrasing most of this," Brendan said meaningfully. "I'm afraid at that point the girl's older brother, who's in Sam's class, came up repeating all this nonsense so Sam punched him." Peter groaned at this. Brendan gave him a sympathetic look and continued. "Abby was pretty upset but the tears stopped not long after I found my supply of lollipops." He smiled at the memory of how easy it had been to bribe his pseudo niece. "She's fine now. The brother and sister have both received punishments and I will be talking to their parents. This stuff obviously didn't come from the kids." He took a deep breath and said hurriedly, "I'm afraid I have to suspend Sam for a day." He ignored the shocked reactions from his friends. "I'm sorry, I know he was provoked and was sticking up for his sister but the school has a no tolerance policy on violence and I don't have a choice. He'll stay at school for the rest of today but if you can keep him at home tomorrow and then we'll start afresh on Monday."

"I can't believe people would say that kind of thing to their kids," Peter muttered. "Thanks Brendan, we know you don't have any choice." He patted Brendan on the shoulder. "And don't worry we'll be having words with Sam."

Brendan nodded. "I think you also need to explain to the kids, you know the whole back story. I didn't, I thought it was best left to you two."

"I should've done it before we came here, I just," Assumpta's voice faltered for a moment, "didn't want to do it alone."

Peter put an arm round her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "We'll do it this evening."

She nodded and turned back to the school teacher. "Thanks Brendan, must be lunchtime now will you have that pint?"

Brendan looked torn but quickly agreed saying, "It's been a hard morning." Before he left he turned round and said, "I meant it you know, most people would be shocked to hear what those kids were saying."

"They might be shocked to hear it said out loud but I bet quite a few people have thought stuff like that, they just haven't voiced it," Peter said bitterly.

"There are a lot of people in this community who care about you and will stick up for you," Brendan insisted.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After Brendan had gone Peter pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and slumped into it.

Assumpta leaned against the work top and said, "Well I suppose it was only a matter of time." Peter grunted in response and drummed his fingers on the table. Assumpta sighed, "It's not that bad. It was two kids repeating something their thick parents said. We'll talk to the kids tonight and it'll be fine."

"How will it be fine?" Peter looked up incredulously.

Assumpta could see where this was going. "Peter," she said warningly.

"What? Our kids got bullied today and our son got into a fight."

"He was provoked and he was trying to protect his sister."

"It still shouldn't have happened."

"And he probably knows that. Or he will by the time we're finished with him."

"I don't just mean the fight. The whole thing should never have happened in the first place. Our kids should not have gotten bullied because of us."

"Oh for god sake Peter I thought you'd given up guilt. It's what children do; they pick on weaknesses or differences. If it hadn't have been this it would have been something else."

"But it was this and it is our fault. Don't you see, that's why we can't come back here." He looked beseechingly at her.

"Oh no don't use this as an excuse." She glared at him and realisation dawned. "You were never even going to consider living here were you? You were just hoping I'd change my mind."

"Well I was afraid something like this would happen. Anyway, I was the one who wanted to come back years ago and you refused."

"And you were right, maybe we should have come back then, but I wasn't ready."

"Well I'm not ready now," he said shortly.

They glared at each other across the table.

"It's not fair on the kids." He attempted to reason with her.

"They like it here."

"Not anymore, Brendan said Abby was in tears."

"So I'm selfish in wanting to come back here?" She was losing her temper with him.

"I didn't say that but why are you pushing the issue so much, why now?"

"Because you weren't the only one who gave things up when we left here. This was my home and my business and I want it back."

"The gossip would make all our lives hell."

"It will die down," she retorted.

"When did you stop living in the real world?"

"When did you become such a cynic?" Assumpta shot back, close to tears now.

" 'Sumpta don't you see we can't. The kids are upset, confused and Sam's been suspended, all because of our mistakes."

"What mistakes?" Assumpta's tone was dangerous.

Peter massaged his temples briefly. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Didn't you, because that's just what Father Mac said."

"And if you remember I threw him out."

"Not before he'd got some digs in about you abandoning your post and the people here."

"He was just trying to get a rise out of me."

"And it worked; I saw that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That classic catholic guilt."

"I gave all that up," snapped Peter and then quietly he added, "For you."

"Don't you dare put that on me I never asked you to," Assumpta said furiously. "It's not my fault you haven't set foot in a church since we left here. That is the real reason you don't want to come back. You'd finally have to come to terms with that." She lowered her voice and uttered what had crossed her mind more than once. "Maybe you're worried that if everyone else round here sees our marriage as a mistake you will too."

"You're being ridiculous," he said tersely.

If looks could kill he'd have found himself six feet under at that point. "If I'm being so ridiculous maybe you should get out." She motioned to the door.

"You're not serious?" he said in an incredulous tone.

"I know it's hard for you to believe since you think I'm living in some sort of fairytale, god forbid I just want to come back to my own hometown. But I am deadly serious. Go and have a proper think about why you don't want to stay here." She was shouting now.

"Have we entered some sort of time warp, you can't just bar me now," he ranted.

"I am not barring you I am simply asking you to leave." She spoke each word slowly and deliberately, seething with anger.

"Fine I will and I'll come back when you're being more rational." He grabbed his jacket from the coat stand in the corner and stormed out of the kitchen into the bar. The dog, seeing Peter pick up his jacket, grabbed his ball and bounded behind him.

Assumpta flung the door open and yelled after him, "I am not the one around here who's not being rational," and slammed it shut again.

Brendan, Padraig and Niamh, the only people in the bar, exchanged looks as Peter looked like he might yell something back at the swinging door. Instead he turned and stomped through the bar with the dog at his heels.

"Everything alright Peter?" Brendan started to ask but he was cut off by a curt "Not now Brendan," from Peter who proceeded to storm out the front door. The pub was left silent except for the quiet sobs coming from the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

There was an awkward silence in the pub after Peter had stomped out the door, made more awkward by the sound of Assumpta crying in the kitchen.

Niamh could feel two sets of eyes on her and narrowed her own; she knew exactly what was coming.

"Why are you looking at me?" she demanded.

"Shouldn't you go and see if she's okay?" Padraig nodded his head towards the door.

"I'm not that close to her anymore." She looked pointedly at Brendan.

"Ah Niamh I don't deal well with crying women. Besides I should go and find Peter."

"Has it ever occurred to either of you that perhaps we should let them sort out their own problems and keep our noses out?" Both men raised their eyebrows and she sighed. "Fine, Padraig mind the bar. I'll go and talk to Assumpta. Brendan you go and find Peter."

The three of them nodded decisively at each other and moved to complete their various assignments.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Niamh tentatively pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Assumpta was sat at the kitchen table and frantically tried to dry her eyes when she saw Niamh.

"Is everything okay? I mean I know it's not, we couldn't help but overhear some of the argument," she said hesitantly.

Assumpta looked pained. "Sorry I didn't realise we were having a full blown argument until it was over."

"You two can still give as good as you get, it seemed just like old times," Niamh said with a small smile.

Assumpta, however, didn't return the smile. "It takes a lot for Peter to lose his temper or it has to be something he feels really passionate about," she took a long shaky breath, "and apparently he feels passionate about leaving here."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't want to stay. You both have friends here, the business is doing well, the kids are settling in and I thought there was a chance his job would transfer him?"

"They will but Peter's too worried about the gossip." Assumpta gave a bitter laugh. "I don't know what's going on Niamh, we seem to have swapped roles and it's disconcerting to say the least. I should be the one who wants to get away from here and the gossip and he's the one with the ridiculous optimism and sunny disposition. He's supposed to reassure me that it'll all be okay." She paused and stared out the window. "I'm just not sure I know how to play that role."

Niamh sat down at the table and squeezed Assumpta's hand. "You don't have to convince him on your own, we'll all help. We'll badger him stupid until he agrees to never leave this town again." She succeeded in raising a small smile from her friend and continued softly, "Brendan told me that Peter doesn't go to church any more, is that true?"

Assumpta nodded. "I know people round here will blame me for that but I tried to persuade him to go, I never wanted to take that from him. It was too late though I think he was already struggling with a lot of things when he made the decision to leave the church and then after the fire the way he was treated..." She sighed, "It was the nail in the coffin really. So before people start blaming me they should take a look at themselves and Father Mac first. I mean, for god sake, he wakes up in hospital after nearly dying in a fire because he was trying to get someone else out and instead of being applauded as a local hero he gets thrown out his house, has vicious lies written about him in a newspaper and is excommunicated. It would turn anyone off the church."

"He was treated very badly but it was a shock for everyone," Niamh tried to remind her gently.

"Sorry Niamh I know it's all in the past and I shouldn't need to have a good rant now but I still get cross thinking about it. Especially when Father Mac tried to imply that we'll be a bad influence on the community, he knows we did nothing wrong. One very frank and honest conversation that was three years coming, one, albeit mind-blowing, kiss and then Peter was going to tell Father Mac everything and ask to be laicized. We would have done everything correctly; it was hardly his fault that the fire got in the way of that."

Niamh nodded sympathetically then grinned, "How mind-blowing?"

"What?"

"This kiss, just how mind-blowing was it? You've never told me all the details of you and Peter getting together."

"It was twelve years ago Niamh," Assumpta protested.

"And you obviously still remember the kiss like it was yesterday and given everything I've seen recently you still have some pretty good kisses. So it's about time you told me everything," she said with a sly smile.

"You haven't changed at all," said Assumpta shaking her head with a smile.

"And neither have you," Niamh declared triumphantly after rummaging in the fridge and producing a half full bottle of rose and some chocolate cake. "So tell me everything and then you can go and apologise to that husband of yours for barring him!"

Assumpta groaned, "I'm not even sure how that slipped out, force of habit at being back here."

"Well it sounded like he deserved it," Niamh said dismissively. She poured two large glasses of wine. "Start at the beginning."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brendan crossed the bridge and saw Peter sat on a rock under the bridge on the banks of the Angel, working out his anger by hurling the ball for Brody who was careering after it. He smiled to himself, time may have marched on but Peter still, predictably, came to this place when he was upset or wanted to think. He made his way down the bank and sat down on a rock nearby, Peter didn't look round but simply grabbed the ball from Brody when the dog returned and flung it again.

"Brendan I appreciate the sentiment but I don't need to talk thanks," he finally said.

"Never said you did. I'm simply out enjoying our beautiful surroundings. Although some might remark that if the situations were reversed you'd insist I talked. You'd say something like 'a problem shared' and then you'd listen and, annoyingly, you'd be right and I'd feel better about the situation."

"But that's not my job anymore."

"Peter I've known you for fifteen years now and the majority of those were after you gave up the collar and it has never stopped you from caring or being a good friend. You don't need a vocation to do that."

"Most people round here won't see that. All they'll see is someone who betrayed them, who's in a sham marriage with illegitimate kids."

"I told you that most people won't see that, only a few idiots."

"Father Mac and the church say that and people round here listen to Father Mac and the church."

"Ah not as much as you might think. There's been lots of changes round here since you've been gone. You might have heard we joined the euro."

Peter allowed a chuckle to escape his lips despite his black mood. "How did that work out for you?"

"Oh grand for a while, bit of a rocky patch just now," Brendan deadpanned. "But we have got other things right. For example, we've finally realised how much hosting Eurovision was costing us and have given up trying to win it."

"I was a fan of that turkey a couple of years ago."

"His name was Dustin as I'm sure you remember since your old friend was named after him."

This time Peter laughed freely and shook his head, "Only in Ballykissangel could you win a Christmas turkey and have it walk through your front door because the farmer didn't have the heart to kill it."

"See you had a lot of good times in this village. You were well liked and you still are. We're not as backward round here as some people think you know. Sure you'll get the odd one or two who'll mutter behind your back but what's one or two idiots when you're surrounded by friends?"

"Maybe," Peter mused, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. Brody sat in front of him following every move. "I loved living here. I felt part of the community and Assumpta's desperate to come back and the kid's do seem to be settling in well..."

"But is such an ugly word," Brendan warned.

Peter took pity on the dog and threw the ball then turned to Brendan and said, "However,"

"That's just a fancy but," muttered Brendan.

"This is a catholic country; the school is a catholic school."

"So, you and Assumpta are both catholic. Lapsed catholic and ex-priest I grant you, but aren't we all lapsed Catholics to one extent or another. Do you know when the last time I went to confession was, and I'm the head of that catholic school."

"All I'm saying is we've been living in a fairly secular country, the kids haven't been brought up in the church and religion is an integral part of the community here."

"No one's going to force you all into church if that's what you're really worried about or is it more that you'll finally have to work out what your feelings are about the church?" Brendan asked shrewdly.

"I haven't set foot in a catholic church since I left here," Peter rejoined.

"But that doesn't mean you've lost your faith."

Brody had gotten bored of the ball game and was off sniffing behind some trees so Peter picked up a stone and skimmed it into the water. "I'm not sure," he said eventually. "Religion and faith all got a bit tangled up for me when I left."

"And you've never really sorted it out in your own head and you're worried that if you move back here, where the church is a big part of the community, you'll have to actually think about these things," Brendan said insightfully.

Peter flung another stone. "I'm worried about the impact it'll have on the kids too."

"I know. I think you need to sit down and talk to Assumpta about all this. And I mean talk not argue."

"I can't believe she barred me," he shook his head in disbelief at the memory.

Brendan stood up and clapped him on the back. "Old habits my friend, old habits. You'll go and talk to her?"

Peter stood up too. "I'm going to take the dog for a walk, clear my head and then I'll talk to her. Properly this time," he added at a look from Brendan.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Assumpta crossed the bridge, wishing she hadn't had the second slice of chocolate cake, but feeling happier since talking to Niamh. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed her old friend until they'd had a proper gossip. Of course she'd pretended she hadn't really wanted to talk and had made Niamh prise the information out of her, but in truth it had been lovely to finally have a girly gossip with someone about how she'd met her husband.

She scanned the path up the side of the river and saw him upstream heading towards her so she started down the bank to meet him.

They stopped in front of each other and both said at the same time, "I'm sorry I barred you." "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

He grinned at her and said, "Are you going to bar me every time we argue?"

She placed her hands on his chest and look up into his smiling face. "Maybe. You really should know better than to rile up a landlady with a temper."

He looped his arms round her waist and kissed her. "I'll try to remember that."

"So you don't really think our marriage was mistake?" She said nuzzling his neck.

"Best thing I ever did. Even better than the time I scored the winning goal in the under 16 league to win the cup."

She pretended to look shocked saying, "You really do love me then?"

He laughed, "Yes, especially when you taste like chocolate cake. Come on let's go back. We need to talk properly and then work out how we're going to tell the kids."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Author's note - I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. Life, holidays and Christmas shopping have gotten in the way! I have to put this story on hold for the moment but it will definitely continue in the New Year. Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review, it makes my day :-)_

_A quick note about Eurovision to all my US and Australian readers (and anyone else from parts of the world that are spared this event!). It takes place every year and every country enters a song (traditionally they're all pretty awful). Whichever country wins has to host the contest the following year. Hosting it is quite expensive and during the nineties Ireland won it quite a few times which cost them quite a bit. So when they started sending in truly terrible entries everyone joked that they were just trying to save themselves a lot of money. Dustin the Turkey was one such entry which was, I think, hilarious proof that Ireland really doesn't take it seriously anymore. You can watch it on You Tube if you want to see it. Which, incidentally, is also how I discovered that Dervla Kirwan dueted with Dustin the Turkey and released a cover of Fairytale of New York in 1997. It's very very bizarre! Happy as Turkey on Boxing Day was shown Christmas 1997 so I'm not sure if the turkey was just named after the Irish puppet or if it was also a reference to her duet with him._


End file.
